Inuyasha et al
by landofthekwt
Summary: Stories about Inuyasha which do not involve Kagome Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't profit from it.
1. A Bowl of Stew

Title: A Bowl of Stew

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: General

Rating: G

Pairing: Kaede/Inuyasha (friends) Sesshoumaru/Rin (friends)

Universe: Canon

Word Count:544

Warning: None. Inuyasha FanFic Week 151-Favorite Food.

Summary: Kaede tells the story of how she and Inuyasha became friends.

Kaede handed a bowl of stew to Rin to give to Sesshomaru. Sesshoumaru waived his hand at the stew.

" I do not eat human food."

Kaede paused at this comment and then spoke " I had always thought Inuyasha did not eat human food until the night that he awoke from his fifty year slumber. Would you like to hear the story,Rin?"

"Yes, please, Kaede-ba-sama."

"Kagome had just succeeded in subduing Inuyasha . We headed back to the village. Inuyasha continued to follow us. When we reached my hut., I started a fire in the pit and prepared the stew for the evening meal. Kagome was assisting me, Inuyasha walked into the hut and sprawled on the floor, scowling at the two of us. I tried to ignore him and went about the business of preparing our dinner. In the course of my conversation with Kagome, he learned that fifty years had passed since he had been sealed to the tree, who I was, and that Kikyou had died and beenreincarnated as Kagome. All of this gave him pause."

"I had always heard that if you gave a dog food that he would be your friend forever. I offered him a bowl of the stew. He seemed quite taken aback by the offer. He had just announced that he was one of the evil monsters that was trying to take jewel from Kagome. Yet I was feeding him. . He ate it in silence. That night he stood guard over the jewel. Of course at that point he still wanted to steal the jewel."

" After the jewel was broken. I was able to convince him to help Kagome recover the jewel. When I was injured by Yura of the Hair he saved me and made sure that I was safe until he brought Kagome back and killed Yura"

"During the times that Kagome would go back to her world, Inuyasha would come and stay with me. He always brought wood for the fire and fresh meat for the stew. We would talk about everything. His life, the quest, my life. Our most private talks were about Kikyou. A person we both loved. We used to call her " Our Kikyou" These talks would take place by her grave on the hill because it felt like she was there with us. We even talked about you, Lord Sesshoumaru. You know he admires you a great deal. He has always wanted to be . That is why he wanted to steal the jewel to become a full youkai like you."

"Hn"

"Since the well closed and Rin came to live here, he has not stayed here since he did not think it was proper. He still brings me wood and meat. I still bring him stew and talk with him on the hillside where he waits for Kagome to return."

Kaede finished her story. They all sat in silence watching Sesshoumaru digest all that he had been told.

Finally, he spoke. " You mean to tell me that my little brother became your friend merely because you offered him food. Ridiculous."

Kaede and Rin looked at each other and broke out laughing.

Sesshoumaru stared at them. He would never understand humans.


	2. No Room at the Inn

Title: No room at the inn

Title: landofthekwt

Genre: Shlock

Prompt: Rejection

Pairing: Izayoi/Inuyasha

Word Count:414

Warning: None Prompt 7/Rejection

Canon

Summary: Life's a bitch and then you die.

She finally realized how lucky she had been when her maternal grandfather had allowed her into his palace. The regent had given her a home when no one else would.

When her mate had died she had left the burning castle of Takemaru of Satsuma where she had been imprisoned and killed. She ran first to her father's castle, but he told her that if she had cared for the family's honor she would have stayed dead instead of birthing a beast. Next she tried the Western Shiro, but Sesshoumaru told her that he would not admit the person responsible for his father's death.

And so she fled to the mother's people the Hojo who lived at Kamakura. There she had lived in isolation, raising her hanyou son by herself since no one else would associate with the spawn of a demon.

Now disaster stalked her yet again. The entire clan had burned itself in the temple of To-sho--ji after its defeat. She and her young son alone had escaped. The family had refused to allow the whore of a demon the option of dying honorably.

She had tried to find a place that would accept them. But there was none. No village would accept them. They were lucky when they were not chased by a mob. She was unprepared for the life on the run.

She had been raised as princess and was accustomed to luxury. She had left Kamakura in May. By November her money had run out and her fine clothes were in rags. She had been reduced to living off the land and begging.

At last she could run no more. The campfires could not keep off the winter chill. The snow and wind gusted around as she huddled with her son to keep warm. As she nodded off to sleep, she dreamed of a better time. In the distance she could see her mate calling her to come home. and rest. As she ran to him, her only regret was that she would not see her son grow to be a man.

Inuyasha. awoke. from a dream. He dreamed that his mother had told him goodbye. When he reached out for her he realized that her body had already grown cold. No matter how many times he called for her and shook her she would not wake up.

As he sat holding her body in the snow, he knew loneliness for the first time and he cried.

.


	3. Silver and Gold

Title: Silver and Gold

Author: landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Genre: Darkfic

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inu-no-Taisho/Izayoi

Word Count: 250

Warning: Spoiler for Movie 3. Inuyasha Fanfic Week 156-Silver and Gold; Character Death

Summary: Izayoi wanders numbly through last moments with Inu-no-taisho

When she stared at him all she saw was silver and gold. She did not see the blood dripping from

open wounds. The flames which licked around her bed seemed to be obscured from her view. The words he spoke echoed through her brain like coins in a well. She knew he was speaking, but she could not comprehend what he was saying.. Somehow he was dying. She refused to believe it, but the feeling in her chest told her that soon he would be gone forever. Finally, he turned his back to her and told her to go and to live. How could she go and leave him to die. How could she live without him. Finally, her feet began to move one foot in front of another. It seemed to take forever. Somehow her body was forcing her to make that journey which her mind refused to let her make. At last she reached the top of the hill overlooking the village. When the castle collapsed into flaming rubble she knew that her lover was truly dead. She would never gaze upon his silken silver locks and amber orbs again. The small bundle in her arms stirred slightly. She raised the blanket slightly to see him better. She gasped. Staring back at her was silver and gold. He truly was her treasure. She knew from that moment on that her lover was not truly lost to her so long as she could gaze on the face of their son.


	4. Snow Drift Memories

Title: Snow Drift Memories

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Half-remembered Dreams

Word Count:698

Universe: Canon

Characters: Inu no Taisho/Izayoi, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha

Prompt: Winter (Inuyasha Fanfic Week 169)

Rating: G

Warning:None

Summary: Inuyasha awakens from a dream to find that his mother has been buried.

A/N A continuation of "No Room at the Inn"

All he remembered was snow. The wind had caused the snow to cover himself and his mother's body in huge drifts It howled in his ears until he could hear nothing but the beating of his own heart and the sound of his lungs gasping for each breath.

All he could feel was cold freezing every part of his body, numbing his limbs until he could no longer feel them. And so he drifted into unconsciousness where there was no cold or wind or snow.

He could hear her mother whispering to him "Wake up, Inuyasha. You must sit with me for seven days. Every day you must offer me food. You must be build a pyre for me. Place a pillow under my head. and a mirror by my head.. We must both be purified. Use the snow to wash us. Set the pyre aflame. When the fire has consumed me place by my remains in an urn. Dig a grave for me and place the urn in it. Sit with me until I am at peace. Place a marker so that you will remember where I am."

He could hear a male voice speaking his name "Take my mokomoko sama to keep you warm, my son during your wake for Izayoi. You wear the cloth that I gave your mother when you were born. Now warm yourself with part of me. Your mother was ready to go with me, but your journey has just. Have courage and you will survive this trial. When you have completed the tasks that your mother has assigned to you, you will both be ready to go on. We will always be there to watch over you until we meet again."

The morning sun in his eyes awoke him. His belly was full. His body was warm. He gazed at the fur which covered him. It looked similar to the moko moko-sama that he had seen his brother wear when he had visited them at Kamakura. The snow was melting. Pieces of meat was cooking on a spit in the middle of a blazing fire. As he gazed further, he saw marker with his mother's name by a freshly dug grave.

He sat by the grave until he felt that his mother was ready to leave. A globe of light slowly rose from the grave. Another rose from the mokomoko sama to join it. They soared together into the sky intertwined until they finally disappeared from sight.

Inuyasha packed the food that he had found and put out the fire. His mother had moved on and it was time to him to do so also. He did not remember performing the funeral rites or making the marking for her, yet they had been done. Nor could explain the fire or the food or the mokomoko sama or how he had survived the last ten days.

All he could remember of this time was the voices of his mother and a person who had told him that he was his father. The events of those days would forever be a mystery to him. He took it as a sign that it was not his time to die. This attitude would serve him well over the next one hundred seventy years.

A lone figure in white gazed at the retreating hanyou. He stopped by the fire to pick his father's moko-moko sama. Its fur was tainted with his brother's scent. He was lucky that it had been his fathers's and not his own. He was not sure that he could bear wear something on which his brother had slept.

He wondered at what he witnessed. It appeared that his father and Izayoi were finally able to betogether in a place that neither youkai or human could hurt them again.

He hated them for all that their relationship had deprived him. Still , he wondered if there was a woman out there for him who could make him feel like his father felt about Izayoi. Was there anyone out there for him whom he would be willing to protect with his life.

He stood beside the grave for a moment.

"Goodbye Izayoi. Was it worth it.?"


	5. Through hell's fire I shall come for you

Title: Through hell fire's I shall come for you.

Author: landofkwt

Genre: Drama/Angst

Universe : Canon

Pairing: Inu no Taisho/Izayoi

Rating:T for violence, birth, disturbing images

Word Count:299

Warning: Multiple Character Deaths, birth Spoiler for Movie 3. Inuyasha Captions, Week 6

Summary: Izayoi gives birth to Inuyasha. She dies. Inu no Taisho revives her. He and Takemaru of Setsuna die in flames.

Gazing at the spear in her side, she remembered what he had told her.

"Through hell's fires I shall come for you."

She knew that she was dying. Somehow she would have to give birth before she died.

"Through hell's fires I shall come for you."

She gazed at the full moon which was being covered by the eclipse. Soon it would too late for him too.

"Through hell's fires I shall come for you."

So she concentrated on the infant who was wending its way from her womb to the outside world. At last the baby was born. It began to cry as she brought it to her chest. And then she died.

"Through hell's fires I shall come for you."

Her mate approached her body. He seemed to attacking the small imps who had been attempting to take her away to the netherworld. When he killed the last of them, she breathed again. As she arose he wrapped a red cloth around her and the infant.

"Through hell's fires I came for you"

The flames were everywhere now. Takemaru of Setsuna was standing in the doorway with one arm missing Her mate had spears sticking out of all parts of his body. She could feel that he was dying.

He turned to her "His name shall be InuYasha. Now go. You must live and he must live."

With those last words, she turned and fled.

With a sigh, he drew a long sword from behind his back, An ethereal dragon twisted around the

sword. With a cry he struck and the building collapsed in flames.

Izayoi stood on the hillside with her newborn, watching the fires burn. She could hear his promise repeating in her head.

"Through hell's fires I shall come for you."


	6. Thursdays With Inuyasha

Title: Thursdays with Inuyasha

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: Introspection

Word Count:243

Universe: Canon post series

Pairing: Inuyasha/ Mrs. Higurashi (Mother/Son)

Warning: none Issekiwa Link Theme

Summary: Mrs. Higurashi reflects on her Thursdays with Inuyasha

She looked at the calendar. Tomorrow was Thursday. Everything had to be just right for tomorrow. So she busied herself with cleaning and preparation.

She was not sure how it happened. She just knew that it made her feel needed and wanted

again.

Three years after the end of the quest, Inuyasha suddenly showed up looking for Kagome.

But Kagome was in her first year of college and was no longer at the shrine.

She had offered him tea and ramen and sent him on his way.

He returned the next Thursday. In fact, he had been returning to her each Thursday for the past

twenty years.

Sometimes they would clean the shrine together. Sometimes they would go shopping. .

Always they would sit around while he ate his ramen and drank his tea.

Ji-chan had died.

Kagome married and moved to Hawaii. She lived there with her husband and children and ran

tours of Pearl Harbor for Japanese tourists..

Souta was a Tokyo office worker. He lived for his job He hardly ever saw his family much less her.

They hardly called and rarely visited. Just an email now and then.

But Inuyasha was always here on Thursdays. He was her link between the past and the present.

She did not know why he came in the first place or why he stayed.. She just knew he was what she needed..

He was her little hanyou boy now and she would never give him up.


	7. Wardship and Marriage

Title: Wardship and Marriage

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Medieval European Marriage

Prompt 2

Universe: AU

Rating: G

Word Count 2507

Pairing: Inuyasha/Rin, Sesshouamru/Kagome

Warning: None Feudal Tales Week 16-Prompt 2

Summary: King Sesshoumaru forces his ward Rin to marry his brother, Inuyasha

A/N This idea came to me after reading a story by Salomesensei for Inusongfics where Inuyasha

and Rin mate after Sesshoumaru runs off with Kagome. I thank her for the use of the idea. She can have all of the profit I story is dedicated to her.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha gazed at the Banns. He had ripped the copy that had been attached to the cathedral. door. The anger swelled. His brother was such an asshole. He knew he had no choice in the matter. His brother had already ordered him to marry Lady Rin in person. He was powerless to resist. His brother held both of their marriages. His as his brothers vassal. Hers as his ward. He was lord and guardian to them. It was their duty to obey.

The gall of his brother. Sesshoumaru knew that he had been courting the Lady Kagome. Yet he took the woman that Inuyasha loved for his wife. Now he was expected to him marry another. A woman with whom he had but a passing acquaintance. He only knew her as Sesshoumaru's ward.

She had been his ward for the past sixteen years. Sesshoumaru had greedily held her for her lands during that time. With her eighteenth birthday looming, his brother saw valuable property slipping out of his hands. The wardship would end. The lands would return to Rin. He had panicked. Since he had just married Kagome he could not marry her himself. He had to find a dependable person to whom he could allot the woman and her lands. A person who would never betray him.

As the younger son he had dutifully followed in his brother's wake. He had served as squire when his brother had been knighted. His second at his father's funeral. Prince when his brother had been crowned king. Forced to stand with his brother as he was married to Lady Kagome.

Now he was to be married at his brother's behest to a woman that he did not even know simply to prevent her lands from being removed from his brother's sphere of oddest part was his brother had never given him anything. He was the Prince of nothing.

No doubt his brother was greedily hoarding his power base that would not grant even an inch to his brother. Rin would bring her lands as dower. They would belong to him only so long as they were married. Not that he cared for her lands. He would have married Kagome even she had been heiress to lands that stretched the length of their kingdom. It just left the impression that he was somehow a kept man dependent upon his wife's lands.

Rin

She was devastated. Growing up she had worshiped at Sesshoumaru's feet. She had always assumed that she would marry him. After his father died, she had dreamed of being queen. When he had married Kagome it had destroyed of all of her fantasies. Her fairy tale dreams had gone up in smoke. The light of day had made clear that she meant nothing more than maintaining the control of her land.

She had forced to stand next to Kagome as she became the wife of the man she loved. She had been forced to stand with Kagome when Sesshoumaru had made her his queen. It was her that Sesshoumaru was supposed to marry. It was her destiny to be Sesshoumaru's queen. This was to be her happily ever after. From the time she had born, she had be raised on such fairy tales.

To be suddenly shown that her fairy tales were only illusions was a rude awakening to her. Her dream had been shattered when she looked into the eyes of the happy couple at the wedding. Sesshoumaru truly did love Kagome and she loved him. There was no denying the truth. She could not claim that Sesshoumaru loved her, but was only forcing Kagome to marry him so that he could obtain her lands. She had been exposed. There was nothing left for her with Sesshoumaru. She was left alone with a broken heart.

Sesshoumaru had given her the news. She was to be married to his brother. A man that she barely knew. A man that she did not love. Her fairy tales would have her fall on her dagger proclaiming her love for Sesshoumaru. But she had been raised to duty. The marriage was another duty which was required to perform.

Somehow she had deluded herself all of those years. She had assumed that since she was Sesshoumaru's ward that she was meant to his. Little did she realize that he viewed her as little more than the piece of property that she brought with her as her inheritance. She now knew that the only reason that she had been kept in wardship for all those years was so her guardian could plunder her lands at his marriage was a desperate attempt to prevent her lands from slipping through his grasp.

She was to be married less than a week before her eighteenth birthday. After that day Lord Sesshoumaru would not have wardship over her. He could not tell her what to do. Yet shewould be married to Inuyasha while she was still required to marry whomever Sesshoumaru required her to marry.

They would be meeting with the priest in preparation for the wedding. Soon her ladies in waiting would be here to dress here. Why did she dread this meeting so? Was it because once she was married to his brother Sesshoumaru would be forever out of her reach? Could she live with that knowledge?

The Priest

The session seemed interminable. The vows would said in front of church in front of witnesses The vows consisted of little more than the man taking the woman as his wife and woman taking the man as her husband. Custom called for the wed to be exchanged at this point. At this point the priest would add his blessing on the marriage in addition to the witnessing of the the vows and weds were exchanged, the couple would enter the church as husband and wife for mass to celebrate the sacrament of marriage..

.The priest spouted the Church's views. The marriage must be between peers. The marriage must be honored publicly. The woman must be dowered. It was impossible for her to given by her father since he was long dead. Instead, she would given by her guardian, the King. She nearly choked upon hearing those words. She had never seen him as her father. Always as her future husband. Her future lover.

When the priest came to the last part, they both gasped. The marriage was to be mutual consent. Neither one of them had consented to this union. Inuyasha was here because his brother had the right as lord to determine whom he could marry. Rin was here because her guardian had the right to determine whom she could marry. Their consent was not relevant. Only Sesshoumaru had consented to this union.

The couple stared at each other. They were being asked to publicly consent to something to that they had no legal method of stopping. The words "Husband" and "Wife" seemed almost hollow to them Hopelessness was mirrored in both of their faces. They would have to mouth the words whether they meant them or not. They would say publicly that they were husband and wife, but in their hearts they knew the truth. They were bound together by Sesshoumaru, by his will and for his purposes. It was his consent that would be uttered by their lips. They knew that they could never speak those words aloud, but they were true nevertheless.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Sesshoumaru was preparing for the marriage in his own way. Once Inuyasha and Rin were married, she would be invested with her lands. The lands would then be transferred to Inuyashaas her dower. A ceremony would be held to invest her as Princess of these lands. Inuyasha would be named the Prince Consort. Both would be required to swear oaths of fealty to him. The lands would granted as a fief. Nothing more. Her lands must never be allowed to stray from him. He had them for seventeen years and his grip would not slip as she changed from ward to vassal.

Sesshoumaru felt very smug about the appellation of Prince Consort to Inuyasha. It was one final stab at his heart to show him where he stood. Rin would be the ruler of those lands. Inuyasha only held those lands as her husband. He was beneath her.

An excellent place to be. If the church did not frown on it he would have asked for the first night. It was his right as their lord. She had grown up in his court. He had not lost his appreciation for her beauty. It would be so wonderful to seize those first fruits of her womanhood. Just as he became lost in these daydreams, his wife came upon him.

She had been thrilled when the King had swept her off her feet. No more than an heiress sent to court by her family, she had been courted by all including the King's brother, Inuyasha. One look from the King had ended all previous entanglements. She had been head over hills in love with him ever since. She smiled at him and touched his hand. He nodded at her touch.

She was already with child. Sesshoumaru was, of course, praying for a boy. It galled him to see Inuyasha as his heir.. The sooner that their child was born the less they would have to worry about Inuyasha. Not that he ever concerned himself with Inuyasha. The boy was his loyal puppy doing whatever his master bade him to do. No concern for plots on his behalf.

Kagome began chatting merrily about the wedding and the investiture. Somehow she seemed to believe that all marriages were made in heaven just as her was and all romances had fairytale endings. She saw herself mirrored in Rin. Today she was a ward. Once she was married she would princess and a ruler in her own right. It was her chance to do something for Inuyasha. She had felt badly for him when she had married Sesshoumaru, The boy had loved her, though she had never had those feelings for him. A marriage to Rin was just the medicine that he needed to get him out of the funk that he seemed to have fallen into.

She had arranged a ball in connection with the investiture. She and Sesshoumaru would preside over the festivities and present the Prince Consort and the Princess at that time The household staff was busy making outfits for the wedding, outfits for the ball, outfits for the investiture and setting up a banquet to celebrate the entire event. She was careful to hide the true costs from Sesshoumaru. It was her gift to the happy couple.

The happy couple.

It seemed like a part dream. Part nightmare. The vows had been spoken, The rings mass had been chanted. The Princess and her consorted had been invested. The dower had been presented. The ball was over.

Now it was just the happy couple alone with each other. Expected to complete the marriage by consummating it. It was just the two of them alone in the dark. This was the moment that they had both being dreading. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were not here to watch over them. There was no priest to guide them. It was just the two of them facing the future together.

Inuyasha looked at Rin who was dressed in fine nightgown. She was more lovely than anyone he had ever known other than Kagome. Hopefully, the Queen would be forever removed from his dreams before the night was over. He needed to put her behind her. She loved Sesshoumaru and she would never be his. Those dreams should be banished forever.

" What do we do now?"

The question caught Rin totally by surprise. She was so used to Sesshoumaru telling her what to do that the idea of a man asking for her opinion seemed almost humorous to , her laugh broke the tension that had built up between them. Their situation was almost comical and at the same time tragic.. They were almost like a puppets on a string. Sesshoumaru held the strings. It was his tune that they danced

He reached out to her. and grasped her hands. She clutched them like a person who was drowning. Neither of them had anyone else to hold onto. It was like they were the only persons left in the world He searched her eyes for some inspiration, some sign of hope. It was only her laugh that inspired him to speak.

"Rin, I know that I am not your choice. We were brought this bed by my brother for his own reasons. I swear that I will always be faithful to you. I will do what is necessary to protect your body and your heart. While I know that you do not love me, I will be your friend through the good times and the bad times through sickness and health. I would never abandon you like my brother has. Whatever else I may be I will always be yours. I will accept from you whatever you are willing to give to me."

Rin was taken aback by the speech. She had prepared to be deflowered, almost raped since sex at this point would be nonconsensual. She softened her stance somewhat.

"Inuyasha. I know that the Queen was the woman that you wished to marry. I know that you are only here because the King has ordered you to marry me. At the same time, I wish that Sesshoumaru had married me and made Queen instead of her. Now I am here because he required me to marry you. You are right that I do not love you. Perhaps we both appreciate our situations best because

we are in the same position. I accept the friendship you offer. At this moment in time I need a friend more than I do a husband. If you are willing to do that for me, I will try to reciprocate. I can tell you need a friend just as much as I do. Together as friends maybe we can get through this marriage that has been thrust upon us."

Relieved, they both sighed a thankful breath. And so as friends they talked and survived their wedding night.

Five years later

Sesshoumaru scowled at the couple in courtyard below. His wife must have invited them. He never wanted to see them again. They looked too happy with two children in tow and one on the way. He had intended for them to be married not happy.

His wife touched his shoulder. She knew better. Her husbands scheming had come to naught. Just as she had hoped when she had planned the wedding of Rin and Inuyasha, sometimes dreams that we do not wish for do come true and we end up living happily ever after in spite of ourselves.


	8. Soul under New Management

Title: Soul under New Management

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Angst

Universe: Canon

Rating: PG-13

Word Count:861

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kaille Howard

Warning: None First Tweak Management One Shot

Summary:Inuyasha runs into a woman bearing a familiar soul

The girl in the tie dyed tube top and the skin tight acid jeans screamed at the bartender.

"Where is my beer?"

The bartender had enough from this particular customer. "It is fifty-five minutes after last call and five minutes until closing time. I am not about to serve a drunk minor after last call."

"The law says that you cannot refuse to serve me of the basis of my sex."

The bartender pointed to the sign which stated " The management refuses the right to refuse service to anyone."

"But that does not apply to me."

"Lady, this is the Youkai Gay Gentlemen's Club. You ain't youkai, you ain't gay and you ain't a gentleman. What you are is a drunken human minor slut who is trying to get us to sell her beer after hours. If you do not leave right now, I will have the bouncer escort off the premises.

You are lucky that we do not call the police."

With the obviously drunken trollop reached across the bar to try and pour herself a beer.

"Inuyasha, do your job."

The hanyou literally bounced across the bar. He was dressed in a black tank top with skull on it and black leather pants with chains attached to various portions of the pants. He lightly rapped the girl on the head. In an instant she was unconscious. Five hundred years of rapping kitsunes on the head did come in handy. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

He gazed at the bartender "What am I supposed to do with her?"

"It is your fault that a minor made it into the bar after hours. You are going to have to take her

home and do it as discretely as possible."

The bartender rifled through her purse. It appeared that in among the fake Ids she had a real California drivers license showing her age and address. He tossed it to Inuyasha who caught with

her free hand. It showed her name as Kaille Howard. She appeared too young to be nineteen,

But her birth date was listed as June 18,2008. That date in itself bothered Inuyasha. There was something oddly familiar about that date.

He pulled on his leather jacket with the Hell's Angels logo on it. He still wore his colors after sixty years. Sometimes he reminded those days fondly. Whatever the bikers were they had always treated him as if he were no different from anyone else. He put on his hat. People sometimes said that it reminded them of the hat Marlon Brando wore in "The Wild Ones."

He pushed the door open and exited the bar. No one was around. He tied her to himself and revved the classic Indian motorcycle. Many people had the newer Indians which were manufactured under that name. Very few had the original bikes. Inuyasha had bought his new in the 1930's and had maintained it ever since.

He headed over the Bay Bridge to Oakland where the girl apparently lived. Arriving at the apartment complex., he found the keys to her security door and to her apartment. He decided not to put her in nightclothes, but put her in her bed fully dressed.

As he stared down at the girl sleeping on the bed in front he suddenly was hit with a strong sense of deja vu. She had seemed familiar. It was her scent as it wafted towards him that clinched it.

He had not smelled that particular scent in over four hundred years. It was paralyzing.He remembered for a moment the scent he smelled as he hung on the tree staring at Kagome. It had been Kikyo's scent. and yet not Kikyo's. Kaile Howard's scent was Kagome and yet not Kagome. She had that look that made her instantly recognizable as Kagome or Kikyou.He slumped into a chair in the bedroom. Not again. Kagome had died over 400 years ago.

She had been his mate and he had not mated since. She had left notes to give to her mother with instructions as to when and where they were to be delivered. It had been one of the hardest days of Inuyasha's life. He had to go through the sadness of Kagome's death all over again with her.. That date June 18,2008 when he visited Kagome's mother was last time he had been in Japan in 19 years. It was too much of a coincidence. Kagome's double shows with a birth dateshowing the same date that she had gone down the well.

How could the Kami do this to him? Both Kikyou and Kagome had died in his arms. Now here in America he had come face to face with a young girl who bore the same soul as the women he loved. Something inside of him was screaming for him to walk out that door and never come back.

He knew that any contact with this girl would lead to heart ache yet again, but his attraction to this soul was timeless. As he prepared for another go-around, he buried his head in his hands and cried.


	9. The Beautiful Way

Title: The Beautiful Way

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru (yaoi)

Word Count: 615

Warning: Yaoi (non-graphic); Inuyasha Captions Week 9

Summary: Sesshoumaru instructs Inuyasha in nanshoku, the "love of the samurai"

A/N Older samurai often took younger samuari after they came of age at 15 under their wings.as lovers. The older would provide instruction to the younger man in writing and poetry, teach him the code of honor and train him as a warrior. When the training was finished the young manwould be a polished samurai, literate, understanding of honor and duty and able to use weapons as a samurai should. It was known as wakashudo or shudo , "the way of the youth", or bi-do " The beautiful way". The bond between older and younger samurai was considered to be of more importance than a lord and his vassal.

He was late. It was getting more difficult to get away from his friends. They had to wonder why they continually roam Kyushu when there were obviously no jewel shards. Was it not clear to them that Naraku was not here. Nevertheless, he was unwilling to leave the island so long as Sesshoumaru remained in his castle.

All was prepared for him. Jaken nodded to him as he entered the portion of the castle where Sesshoumaru was. The serving ladies assisted him with his bath and laid out his clothes. When he was dressed, Rin entered and presented him with flowers. She combed out his long white hair and painted his face with Sesshoumaru's.colors. She was a doll. Sesshoumaru should never let her go. He realized that their attachment to him was because he was now part of Sesshoumaru's pack.

When he was ready he was ushered into Sesshoumaru's chamber. The tai-youkai was reclining on his bed propped up only by his elbow. Inuyasha was always stunned by sight of Sesshoumaru's body. It was beautiful beyond belief Inuyasha felt that he was gazing upon the kami when he looked upon his brother. The desire to touch his brother and be touched by him was overwhelming. He knew that Sesshoumaru could feel his desire. Their desire for each other drew them together.

Sesshoumaru reached out with mokomoko-sama and drew the hanyou to him. Inuyasha offered no resistance as he was eager for their time together to begin. The tai-youkai's kisses were sweet and sensual. He could feel the arousal of his little brother. It was his duty to instruct him in nanshoku, the "love of the samurai". His brother wanted thistraining just as much he desired to give it.

Sesshoumaru knew the way. It had been imparted to him by Father when he had come of age.The brothers had missed so much by being parted. Now they would have to make up for lost time.

Inuyasha had always been passionate. Sesshoumaru had marveled at Inuyasha's will. It was clear that the same determination that Inuyasha fought with was reflected in the passion of his lovemaking. The hanyou had the endurance of a horse and so Sesshoumaru rode him like the stallion that he was until they both collapsed in a heap covered only by mokomoko-sama.

When they were finished, they retired to the dojo where the training in the katas and weapons took place. Both of them had alway been warriors. Inuyasha was simply untrained, but he was eager to please his older brother.

The training in literature, writing and poetry Sesshoumaru left to his chief scribe. From all reports Inuyasha was making progress in this area. He would no longer to the ignorant hanyou, but a person of whom their late father could be proud.

The sun began to rise over the eastern wall.. Inuyasha knew that he would have to leave this wonderful place where he had at last found peace. He took another bath to remove the scent of his brother from his body. Again he donned the fire rat robe and started towards the gate.

He did not look back. If he did he knew that he would never leave. Somehow he would have to survive until they could meet again. He bounded out through the gate and back to his sleeping brethren

Much had changed since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had discovered their attraction for each other. Kagome would always possess his human heart, but his hanyou body and his demon soul belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru..


	10. Sitting at a Bar

Title: Sitting at a Bar

Author: landofthekwt

Song: Sitting at Bar by Rehab

Prompt: Regrets

Pairing: Inuyasha/ Kagome, Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru. Kagome/Houjou

Word Count: 1211 including song lyrics in bold

Rating:R

Warning: Contains Rough language. Inusonfics Week 8 Regrets

Summary: Inuyasha regrets almost everything that has happened to him since he was released on parole.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha et al belong to Rumiko Takahashi and various corporations. "Sitting at a Bar" belongs to Rehab and various corporation which have a right to its use.

Inuyasha knew he was screwed. It seemed like God had it out for him. Just a few months out of the state pen he was headed back.

He had been so happy when he got out. They had paroled him after one year of a two year sentence. He had kept his nose clean when he had been in the joint..Other than gambling, smoking, fighting and sodomy. But he had always been faithful to Sesshoumaru. He had never cut anybody or fought with one of the bulls. For some reason he thought he could go straight. He should have known better. People like him never got breaks.

For some reason he thought that he could return to the life that he had led before. From the moment he had moved back in with Kagome it had been bad. She had been carrying "his" child when he had headed to prison. One of the things that he had learned when she started screaming at him for coming in drunk was that the father of her child and the one on the way was actually Houjo's.

Of course, she had been stoned out of her mind at the time. She was just mad because he had lost his job and he had been out all night drinking. Who was she to talk? Little trailer trash whore. Living off welfare while he had been incarcerated. She had no right to complain about him. Always cheating on him. She had been high when she threw him out, but she had known what she was doing. Probably had Houjou waiting in the weeds. Just the kind of man who could take her out of this white ghetto and give her the white picket fence that she had always wanted.

**Bartender I really did it this time**

**Broke my parole to have a good time**

**When I got home it was 6 a.m.**

**The door was locked so I kicked it in**

**She was trippin' on the bills**

**I think she was high on some pills**

**She through my shit out into the yard**

**Then she called me a bum and slapped me real hard**

**And in my drunkin' stooper**

**I did what I should of never done**

**Now I'm sittin' here talking to you**

**Drunk and on the run**

I took her Daddy's Nova that she had always been so proud of and rammed it into the side of trailer. I guess it was the news that she was leaving me for Houjou and that our child was actually Houjou's and that she was carrying Houjou's child that pushed me over the edge. I guess I showed that bitch that shouldn't mess with me. After that the anger left me. She had destroyed my life, but I had destroyed her car and trailer. I figured we were even.

**I'm sittin' at a bar on the inside**

**Waitin' for my ride on the outside**

**She broke my heart in the trailer park**

**So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car**

**And crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away**

Naturally, I had to celebrate my victory over the bitch at Moe's Tavern. Moe has always been straight with me. He is the only person who would open his bar at 6am for someone who was already drunk. I am tired of fighting with the system. I am going to tell my PD to plead me guilty If it is choice of living with her in the trailer park or life in the pen I would choose the pen any day. At least there weren't any lying cheating bitches there. All of them got shived at the first opportunity. Who said there was no honor among thieves. All of them had more honor than that fucking slut. I say good riddance to that filthy piece of trailer trash. She can have her fucking life down here at the end of the road. Who needs her anyway?

**You know Moe I'll probably get ten years**

**So just give me beers til they get here**

**Yeah I know the sun is comin' up**

**And ya'll are probably gettin' ready for closin' up**

**But I'm trying to drown my soul**

**I'm tired of this life on a dirt road**

**And everything that I love is gone**

**And I'm tired of hangin' on**

**She got me sittin' at a bar on the inside**

**Waitin' for my ride on the outside**

**She stole my heart in the trailer park**

**So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car**

**And crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away**

She probably want to make some money by putting me on the next episode of cops. Like I am a danger. I never beat her much. She is bigger than me. When she threw me out, she threw my scrawny white ass have way cross the yard.( Ain't got no grass except her stash). I thought I had found love with her. But it is like they used to say on "Hee Haw"., "she met another and pfft she was gone. I am well rid of her. The pen will be a relief after all the shit she put me through.

**I guess it's meant to be**

**Romance is misery**

**So much for memories**

**And now I'm headed to the Penitentary**

**See me on T.V.**

**The next cop series**

**I am a danger**

**I guess I should've done something about my anger**

**But I'll never learn**

**Real things I don't concern**

**I pour kerosene on everything I love and watch it burn**

**I know it's my fault**

**But I wasn't happy it was over**

**She through a fit so I crashed that piece a shit nova**

I am actually looking forward to the pen. Steady work. Plenty of grue if you get in line early. The fighting with Kouga, the gambling with Miroku and most of all being Sesshoumaru's bitch. It was like being a real queen. Nobody messed with me cause they knew who I belonged to. The pen will be a step up from the hell that I have been through. Maybe if I play my cards right they will send me right back instead of making put up through the shit at county until they sentence. I have never been so glad to going home.

**And now I'm goin' back again**

**Back to the pen to see my friends**

**And when we all pile out that county van**

**They'll ask me where I've been**

Thanks, Moe. Glad you were willing to listen to me at this hour. It is good to know that you were such a good friend at a time like this. Call me a cab and I will get out of your hair. Here is where I can be found if the police come looking for me. I would never rat you out. Take care of yourself I will probably be out in five years with good behavior.

**I've been at a bar on the inside**

**Waitin' for my ride on the outside**

**She broke my heart in the trailer park**

**So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car**

**Crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away**

**....**


	11. Why did it have to be snake youkai?

Title: Why did it have to be snake youkai?

Author:landofthekwt

Prompt:Squeamish

Genre: Introspective

Universe: Canon

Word Count:373

Warning: Sexual content Forthrightly Halloween Challenge

Summary: Inuyasha is cursed by snake youkai

Inuyasha had always hated snake youkai. It seemed like every time he turned around a snake youkai was blinding him, poisoning him, swallowing him and otherwise trying to end his life Keh..

It did not matter if he was in Hokkaido or Kyushu. They followed him everywhere. He wondered sometimes if the kami had placed a tracking device on him for the benefit of the snake youkai. How else did one explain their ability to monitor his movements Keh.

In some ways they were the most boring of youkai. They always had the same line " Give us the Jewel" and they all spoke with lisp. They never attacked anyone else in the party but him. Inuhanyous must their special delicacy. Keh.

The worst was being swallowed by a snake youkai. Why just last week he had been swallowed by one. When he blasted his way he out he found Miroku, Shippou, Kouga and Sesshoumaru consoling Kagome on her loss. Here he was covered from head to toe in snake guts and she was running a train for all of his least favorite people.

It was very disconcerting to see Shippou's tail wagging back and forth as the rest of him disappeared between Kagome's thighs. The look on Kagome's face was just too much He later found out that Kagome had been voted "Girl Most Likely to Be a Slut" at her Middle school. Maybe next time he should just move out of the way and let the snake youkai swallow Kagome. He had always wanted to see Deep Throat. Keh

The only thing worse would have been if Naraku had showed up. Maybe the snake youkai would attack him instead. More likely he would absorb the snake youkai. Then anytime Inuyasha attacked. Naraku he would be attacked by a snake youkai.

There were so many things that Inuyasha hated about his life: Kouga, Shippou, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Naraku. But he did not hate any of them as much as snake youkai. The snake youkai made his skin crawl as they spat at him, swallowed him and poisoned him. There were so many other youkai out there who he could have fought instead. Why did always have to be snake youkai? Keh


	12. Your Love is Just a Lie

Title: Your Love is Just a Lie

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Lying, cheating bitches

Week 10 Prompt: Feelings

Word Count:1001 including song lyrics

Rating: R for language

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome; Sesshoumaru/Kagome; Sesshoumaru/Rin

Song: Your Love is Just a Lie by Simple Plan

Universe: Canon (post 558)

Warning: None Song lyrics in bold

Summary: Inuyasha finds himself cuckolded by Sesshoumaru and Kagome

A/N This subject seems to be very popular over on SessKag. Even Priestess Skye and quirkyslayer have written about a SessKag affair within a InuKag marriage. I am writing from Inuyasha's perspective. I would interested in knowing what your favorite cheating song is. Rolling Stone says Marvin Gaye's "I heard it through the Grapevine" is the best cheating me know what you think when you comment.

Disclaimer: The author does not own or profit from inuyasha or Your love is Just a Lie. They belong to the persons who own or have the right to use them

**I fall asleep by the telephone**

**It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone**

**Tell me where have you been?**

**I found a note with another name**

**You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same**

**Cause I can feel that you're gone**

He was not sure when it started. When did her affair with Sesshoumaru .beganIt could not have been too long after she returned from her first sign he had seen was when she called Sesshoumaru "Brother-in-law" and smiled at reacted so angrily to being called that name. It had sounded so wrong to he saw it for really was a greeting by one lover to another.

**I can't bite my tongue forever**

**While you try to play it cool**

**You can hide behind your stories**

**But don't take me for a fool**

Kagome pretended nothing was happening, but Inuyasha knew better. He saw the furtive glances when they thought know one was looking.

The late night visits to the onsen whenever Sesshoumaru came to Rin. When she came home smelling of sex and his brother.

The offended innocence that she always projected when she was confronted about her she really think that he did not know?

Did she really think that he was actually that the baka that she always called him.?

**You can tell me that there's nobody else**

**(But I feel it)**

**You can tell me that you're home by yourself**

**(But I see it)**

**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want**

**But I know**

**Your love is just a lie**

**(Lie)**

**It's nothing but a lie**

**(Lie)**

He could feel her heart rate accelerate whenever Sesshoumaru was could see the love in her eyes whenever she looked at knew what she was feeling because she once felt the same thing for she pretended to love for him and care for him the way that she used he knew. The look in her eyes was not the same. The sound of her voice no longer carriedthe caress of a lover. Her lips were as cold as Kikyou's. When she held him now it was like making love to the dead miko. Kikyou had more feeling than her.

**You look so innocent**

**But the guilt in your voice gives you away**

**Yeah you know what I mean**

**How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you**

**And do you think about me when he fucks you?**

**Could you be more obscene?**

What did she feel now when she kissed him. He knew that she felt some guilt, but not seemed like he was now a burden to her. He had become like Kikyou, only a duty no longer a lover. She felt guilty that he had waited so long for her only to have her love another at the first had been the only person that he ever trusted and she had betrayed had been the person that gave him his strength. How could he ever be strong again.

**So don't try to say you're sorry**

**Or try to make it right**

**Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.**

The relationship was completely broken. Once the trust was gone there was no way to fix could never forgive her, but he could never let her go. He had been alone for so many yearsthe idea of being alone was just too much for him. There was really nothing he could. He would have endure her cheating and her pretending to still loving. He would have to stare his brother in the face knowing that they both knew what Sesshoumaru had taken from him. His brother had not succeeded in taking Tetsusaiga, but he had robbed him of Kagome. The worst part was that Sesshoumaru knew that he could not confront Kagome about was going on without alienating her forever. It would much worse than the wolf. Even though Sesshoumaru did not love Kagome.,Kagome was actually in love with Sesshoumaru. If it came to choosing between himself and Sesshoumaru he would lose.

**You can tell me that there's nobody else**

**(But I feel it)**

**You can tell me that you're home by yourself**

**(But I see it)**

**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want**

**But I know, I know,**

**Your love is just a lie**

**(Lie)**

**It's nothing but a lie**

**(Lie)**

**You're nothing but a lie**

So they would all pretend. Kagome would pretend to love him while actually loving Sesshoumaru. He would accept Kagome's pretense because he could not bear to lose would go on pretending to love Kagome and Inuyasha could not never tell her otherwise. There was already a Lady of the West who would not step aside for a human. Kagome had failed to notice that Sesshoumaru was courting Rin. How could she miss the constant stream of kimonos which graced the young girl. It was no accident that Sesshoumaru had given Rin tea as her mogi gift. Kagome probably did not realize that in Kyushu where the Western Shiro was tea was considered an engagement gift.

**You can tell me that there's nobody else**

**(But I feel it)**

**You can tell me that you're home by yourself**

**(But I see it)**

**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want**

**But I know, I know**

**Your love is just a lie**

**(Lie**

**I know you're nothing but a lie**

**(Lie)**

**Lie**

**(Lie)**

**Lie**

**(Lie)**

**Lie**

So they would all pretend until the day that Sesshoumaru finally mated Rin. Then he would have to pick up the pieces of their broken lives. Although she no longer loved him, his love would have to suffice for the two of them. He simply could not live without her.

**Your love is just a lie**


	13. Inunooniichan

Title Inu-no-onii-chan

Author: landofthekwt

Rating : G

Word count 731

Genre: shaggy dog stories

Universe: Canon

Prompt: Souta Inuyasha Fan fic Week 173

Warning: None

Summary: The year of the dog

Souta had always wanted a dog. Instead, he had to endure his sister's cat. The cat did nothing, but lie on Kagome's bed all day until it wanted out. He never intervened when Inuyasha teased the cat. It had never shown one ounce of affection for him. Why should he care what happened to it.

He had always wanted a brother. Instead, he had to suffer his awful sister. All she cared about was her friends, her cat, boys, and her school. She never once asked what how he was doing at school or how his day was. They had never played together. The only time they were together was when they were eating dinner.

For most boys their father was their first hero. But Souta never knew his father. His mother and his grandfather did the best that they could, but they were not heroes in his eyes. He never considered his sister to be a hero. She was just a middle school girl who spent her time worried about school and boys. Souta had never looked up to her.

All of this changed when Inuyasha came through the well.

Inuyasha was perpetually bored while waiting for Kagome. He was open to any suggestion that the boy might offer. If the boy wanted him to play fetch or any other games that one might play with a dog., he would play with him if he had the time. Inuyasha was let the boy teach him how to bathe once they found a heat that was not too hot After they bathed Souta would blow dry his hair

Inuyasha was the brother that he had always wanted. He never acted like he was better than Souta. They talked about girls and his sister. Souta was able to warn him when his sister was angry. He knew more than anyone else you had to watch out for her or she would bite your head off. He had been so pleased when Inuyasha had made a man to man promise. It was first time that anybody had ever treated him like a man.

Souta even persuaded Inuyasha to try his hand at video games. Inuyasha might a hero in the Sengoku Jidai, but Souta could always beat him in RPGs. Inuyasha especially liked playing Final Fantasy 7 where he could play Cloud. That guy had such a cool sword.

Souta had even convinced Inuyasha to watch Naruto after he learned that Naruto ate ramen. Inuyasha reasoned that even though the ninja was a brat possessed by a kitsune, if he ate ramen he could not be all bad. So every Saturday night when Inuyasha was in town the two of them would watch Naruto on family television while eating their ramen.

Inuyasha had been Souta's hero from the moment that he had appeared in the well when his sister had sent him to summon Inuyasha to fight the Noh mask. He looked like a creation of some anime with his hair past his waist and dog ears. To Souta he was the coolest person in the world.

It was the sword that caught Souta's attention. It was the sword, the swagger and the willing to help others without question that made Inuyasha his hero. He had wavered about Inuyasha when the boy had stopped to argue with Kagome instead of killing the Noh mask, but in the end Inuyasha slew the monster and stood there like a hero sword over his shoulder, the rising sun gleaming off his hair. Inuyasha would demonstrate the sword for him. He would even let Souta hold it while he was around.

Inuyasha would tell him stories of his battles with dragons, youkai and oni. He had held the sacred jewel in his hand. Souta had asked him once what it was like to die. All he could say was that it like felling asleep knowing that you were losing everything you held dear. In exchange Souta would tell him about his school day, how to talk to girls and what it was like to kiss them.

He knew that Inuyasha was not perfect. His sister had come home crying for days about him. He had heard them yell back and forth. His sister had him on a short leash Kagome slammed Inuyasha into the ground for the slightest wrong. His warnings about her moods and her temper did seem to pay off. After the warnings Inuyasha seemed to try to avoid doing things which would anger his sister. Inuyasha actually listened to what he said something his sister never did.

Souta last saw him when Inuyasha returned Kagome home after she destroyed the Jewel. For one year he had a dog, a brother, and a hero. When the well closed Inuyasha could not return. Souta felt the loss of his companionship acutely. There would other friends, other pets, other heroes, but they would never be Inuyasha. A boy always remembers his first dog, his brother, and his first hero.

He would always remember Inu-no-onii-chan fondly and look back on the year of the dog as the best year of his life.

.


	14. Pay it Forward

Title: Pay it forward

Author: landofthekwt

Rating :M

Universe: AU

Word Count:2202

Genre: Fun with Dog gods

Prompt: Ashes to Ashes by jojokun Inuyasha captions Week 18

Warning: sexual content- graphic violence

Summary: Kagome brings back Inuyasha as an inugami

Once upon a time there was a foolish girl named Kagome fell down a well and landed in the Sengoku Jidai. She released a hanyou from death, broke a jewel and set off on a fool's errand to make the Jewel whole again.

In her quest she collected companions and shards of the Jewel. She had been so confident of victory. Naraku would be defeated, the Jewel would be destroyed. She would marry Inuyasha They would have many children and live happily ever after.

Unfortunately, life is not a fairy tale. The last battle was a fiasco. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and consumed himself, Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha turned youkai and slaughtered Rin and the rest of the small ones. Sesshoumaru turned on Inuyasha in his grief and killed him.

Sesshoumaru left the field for the Western Shiro and Kagome never saw him again.

When the smoke cleared Kagome held the body of Inuyasha in her arms. Nothing had gone as planned.

Her mind snapped that day She had no thought of returning home. All memory of the Bone Eaters Well was forgotten. All she could think of her beloved Inuyasha. She refused to allow Kaede to burn his body. Instead, she insisted that he be buried at the base of Goshinboku where he had died before In his memory she wore his firerat robe and bore his sword.

In her madness and grief she sought out the kuromiko Tsubaki. Now Tsubaki remembered that Kagome had bested her by throwing her curse back at her using her bow. She listened to the tale of woe hoping to find something that would be to her advantage from .this tragedy.

It occurred to Tsubaki that the miko was still quite strong. Perhaps she could use the miko to her advantage to reclaim the jewel. With any luck the miko and Naraku would kill each other and the jewel would be hers. And so she agreed to help Kagome.

Kagome had no idea what Tsubaki had in mind she was just grateful that the kuromiko would assist her in restoring her lover to life. The price was to be the Jewel. Kagome was to assist Tsubaki to taking back the Jewel from Naraku.

It was an old ritual. The dogs head had to be planted into the ground. Kagome found it as gross and disgusting as any of the times that she had to pull a jewel shard from the dismembered corpse of a demon. The body had already began to rot.

The hard part for Kagome had been the head.. He seemed to stare at her accusingly with those great golden eyes. It was like he was blaming her for his death.

The stares only strengthened her resolve. She needed him to come back There would be no peace for her until he returned. Surely, he would want to come back as much she wanted him.

Never mind how Kikyou had hated being dragged back from the dead. This was Inuyasha. The idea of him being at peace seemed incongruent with his nature and so the plan went forward.

Tsubaki could tell that Kagome had no clue what was occurring. She had did not know that the ritual would produce an inugami not bring back her lover. When the inugami entered the body of the hanyou and it was revived she would be the one who would control the hanyou.

She had desired him when he come for at the temple, but he had refused her. Now she would control him and make him hers. Once he was controlled she would have him kill the girl. Her revenge would be complete.

The body was buried up to neck. Food was placed around Inuyasha's head. Tsubaki then said the words of the ritual.

"If you have a soul, do my will and I will worship you as a god."

She motioned for Kagome to sever the head. They had only the rusty blade of Tesseiga to cut off Inuyasha's head. The task seemed to take forever. Every cut caused Kagome pain. The blade sang out in agony. No one should have to disfigure the one they .love.

They both watched with baited breath. What would happen? Would the ritual be a success?

The shadowy form of a monstrous dog began to form above the severed head of the former hanyou.

Tsubaki began to chant Control would have be achieved before beast coalesced into the inugami. She was too late. The beast struck and had her by the throat in an instant. It stood holding the head of kuromiko in one hand

Kagome came to her senses. Kaede had taught how to invoke the Kotodama. The control was in the words not in the beads.

"Osuwari:" she screamed again and again .until the inugami was subdued.

The inugami drew itself up from the ground. It had not anticipated that any human could control it. Maybe it could gain an advantage from this partnership.

"Mistress, I will need a body to do your bidding. Neither of these bodies are adequate to the task"

Kagome stared at the decapitated kuromiko and the head of the hanyou sticking out of ground.

She had to agree with him. The inugami could not assist her with the task of retrieving the jewel

with either of the headless bodies. It could not travel with her in its true inugami form They would have all of Mushasi on their trail if they did.

Kagome had saved the beads. When the inugami gained possession of a human body, she would put the beads over its head. Until that time she could use the kotodama. But how to control the beast while she was sleeping. There must be a way to get it to obey her will. It had killed Tsubaki before the necessary controls had been put in place.

Her mind swirled. Somewhere in derangement a memory of a manga read long ago by a shy shrine girl. The beast would do her bidding if she offered it her life force. In the manga she had kissed the boy whom the inugami had possessed. The inuagami had only its spectral form She needed to be brazen.

"Inugami. If you obey me you may feed off my life force."

It was intrigued. No one had ever offered such a tempting proposition before. How far could he push the master.

"I accept your offer. But I must be able to possess your body in order to feed off your life force."

Kagome was confused. The inugami's offer did not match the manga description at all. If she allowed the inugami to possess her. how would she retain control. She was sure that the beast had an ulterior motive, but she could not discern what it was.

"Inugami. I bind you to your promise that you will cease your possession when you have sated yourself with my life force."

The inugami had to comply. Its mistress had offered its her life force in return for obedience . Slowly, the inugami began to possess the miko. Soon she belonged to the dog god.

The inugami began searching Kagome's mind. for to feed off her life force. He find various references to feeding inugami through touch and kissing. In addition, he found some intriguing thoughts that miko had on ways to give herself pleasure

Intrigued the inugami began to undress the miko. It followed all of the steps which it found in the miko's mind from playing with her breasts to the blinding flash that resulted from rubbing her clit.

The flash caused the inugami to be expelled from the body of the miko. It lay unconscious next to the naked miko. Groggy, Kagome awoke from slumber to find herself naked. She tried to remember what had happened, but found a gap from the time the inugami had taken possession of her body.

As she gazed on her naked flesh she knew that the inugami must have taken advantage of her sexually. She guessed at what it had done since she felt like she did when she masturbated. Such behavior was not acceptable. She would not allow the beast to molest her again.

She located the beads and invoked her word of power. Whenever she said the word "Inuyasha." the beast would required to submit to her. No feeding beyond touching. The beast would just have to stay in its demon form until she found it a body to possess.

When the beast finally awoke the woman was standing over him glaring.

"How dare you violate me like that. I am your mistress. I allowed your spirit to come forth. You will not feed in the fashion ever again. You will submit to me whenever I say the name "Inuyasha".

The inugami was cowed as the word of power shackled it. It knew that it must submit. The temptation had been too great and it may pay for it wrongs. It submitted by baring its throat to mistress and rolling onto its belly.

Kagome reached down to pet it.

"Good dog. So long you agree to protect me with your life. I will always be by your side. I will allow you to feed off my life force so long as you do not take advantage of me sexually."

The inugami acquiesced. The words seemed to touch it somewhere deep down in the soul that it had been given. The previous owner of this soul obviously thought protecting this woman was worth more than life itself.

And so they began their travels. They had to stay off of the main roads. Travel was not easy for an inugami-mochi and her inugami. Those villages that did tolerate demons already had their own inugami-mochi who made it clear that rivals were not welcome.

Eventually they found a body for the inugami to possess. Kagome felt somewhat guilty, but they made sure that it was person whom no one would miss.

Gradually, Kagome began to treat the inugami as if it were a real person. She would stay up late

at telling it the story of the quest and of her love for Inuyasha. There were times when she would lean against its shoulder or touch its hand and she could feel a hint of recognition.

The inugami began to become closer to its mistress. Obviously, this woman would not brought forth the inugami if she had not loved the hanyou very much. Something in its soul wanted to touch and be touched. It was no longer about taking her life force to protect her. It wished that she would love it as she had loved Inuyasha.

At last they found Naraku. The power which emanated from him was unspeakable. The Jewel was complete now, but Naraku had yet to make a wish on it.

It was clear that Naraku wanted them to come to him The lure was unmistakable. One did not need to be a jewel detector to find him. He was there as plain as day.

Kagome loosed the inugami. It was free to attack in its inugami form. The human body was left Kagome prepared her bow and began to fire at the spider like creature that Naraku had was properly distracted. He never saw no r expected the blows which he received from the inugami. Now that the dark hanyou was distracted by the miko he could not defend himself from her arrows. They pierced the arrows disintegrating him and purifying the jewel.

As he faded into oblivion he mocked Kagome and told her that she would join him in the Jewel to fight him forever. As she gaped at the rapidly fading Naraku she failed to notice Byakuya standing behind her blade in hand. He took one step toward her and cut her head off in one stroke. She did not have time to scream.

The inugami reached the incarnation a second later and ended his life forever. The dark hanyou and all of incarnations were gone forever. It took the human form that it had discarded. He held her head in his hand. He had failed in his duty to protect her. For the first time in his life the inugami cried. Something within his soul broke free and made him realize for the first time what this woman meant to him.

If only he had a second chance he would protect her with his life. If only he had a second chance maybe she could love him like she had loved Inuyasha. The soul that he had been given wanted to feel her love again. It missed her so deeply that it was reaching out beyond the grave to her.

The inugami stared at the Jewel in his hand. He had been so distracted retrieving the Jewel that he failed to notice Byakuya standing behind her with his sword. He wished that Kagome was alive again so that she would always be by his side and that she would love him the way that she had loved Inuyasha.

There was a blinding flash as the Jewel exploded into a thousand pieces.


	15. To Fight as One

Title: To Fight as One

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: love of sharp metal objects

Word Count: 243

Prompt: Blade Inuyasha Fanfic Week 174

Universe: Canon

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 391

Summary: Inuyasha + Tessaiga

Inuyasha fingered the rusty blade lovingly as he held it against his chest. It had been entirely too close. If Datsuki had not recoiled in fear from Inuyasha's attack against it and allowed Toushoo to take the full brunt of his attack both he and Tessaiga might have died .today.

Totosai had asked him how he would feel if Tessaiga lost all of it youki and became just a rusty blade. Inuyasha had thought of Tessaiga as a tool. Just an appendage to destroy his enemies. He had never thought of it as part of himself.

All that had changed. Tessaiga had fought for him with its last breath. Today, he had promised Tessaiga that it would never die so long as he was alive.. He would never risk Tessaiga again.. He realized that if he lost Tessaiga he would lose part of himself.

He had known love before: his mother, Kikyou and Kagome. But his relationship with Tessaiga was much more special. It was a part of his heart and his soul. It was more than a lover or a best friend. They were so intertwined it was hard to them apart.

He now knew that he could not live without Tessaiga. The sword lived to protect him and he lived to protect it. Only when he was fighting could the sword truly be alive. Only then could it truly be a part of him. Only then could they fight as one.


	16. Food of the Gods

Title: Food of the Gods  
Author: landofthekwt  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt Forthrightly's Valentine's Day 2009 Challenge "The Perfect Come-on"  
Pairing: Inuyasha/Mrs.H (consumer/provider of ramen)  
Warning: None  
Summary: Ramen lures him in

The delectable smell awakened him. That smell could only belong to one thing. Ramen, the food of the gods.

He hurried downstairs. Kagome's mother sat at the kitchen table drinking her tea. Across from her was a bowl of ramen. She smiled as he entered the room. He nodded and quickly bolted down the food.

"Is there more?" he asked .

She nodded. To him she was the handmaiden of the gods. The keeper of the ramen. The provider of the feast.

She simply smiled. Love is not a mystery when one holds the key to a man's heart.


	17. Tis the Gift to Be Simple

Title: Tis the Gift to be Simple

Author:landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Devious hanyous

Word Count:242

Prompt: Simple Inuyasha Fanfic Week 177

Universe: Canon

Warning: None

Summary: Things are not always as they appear to be.

He knew he was in trouble when he started checking the backpack. When he started screaming for ramen he knew that he was headed for the ground. By the time he crawled out of the hanyou shaped hole, he had to endure Kagome calling him a jerk and heading for the well, Shippou eating his pocky and calling him an idiot, Miroku giving him an I-told-you-so look and Sango screaming at him that if he did not treat Kagome better she would hit him with Hiraikotsu.

He endured it all because he had found what he wanted. When he arrived at the rendezvous Sesshoumaru was already there.

"Did you get the book?"

"Yes, I did. We now know who will win the wars, who to support and when to switch sides."

"Have you contacted your family about aiding us?"

"The Shimazu will help you against the Otomo and their gaijin allies. The Hojo will provide a screen for my base against the events taking place in the Kanto."

Sesshoumaru paused.

"Why do you allow them to think you are an idiot?"

"It serves my purposes to do so, just as it serves us both for them to think that you are my enemy.

You must hit me and insult me before I go back."

"I look forward to the time when we can end this charade."

"Only when all our enemies are dead."


	18. Take the Money and Run

Title: Take the Money and Run

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Cops and Robbers

Word Count:250

Prompt: Issekiwa Week 72

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kikyou (prior to first confrontation)

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha prepares to steal the Jewel.

"I wonder how to write "Shikon no Tama" in kanji," he wondered idly staring at the note he had written. All the note said now was "Please give me the ...." He hastily crossed out "Please". He was not asking for the Jewel, he was demanding it. A sudden rain shower hit. The ink ran off the paper. Just as well. Next he would be writing her poetry. Girls seemed to like that.

His mother's ladies in waiting had told him his ears were cute. He looked at his reflection in the puddle. Maybe with the puppy dog look which always melted his mother she would feel sorry for him and give him the Jewel.

He suddenly remembered his brother's words "Those ears mark you as the worthless half-breed that you are. Father should have killed you at birth." He shivered. His resolve stiffened. Sesshoumaru would pay once he got the Jewel.

He was the son of the Inu no Taisho. His grandfather had been the regent of Japan. The Jewel belonged to him by right. He would challenge Kikyou openly like the samurai that his grandfather had wanted him to would use none of his usual hit and run strategy that worked on demons.

Kikyou was hardly a woman. He had seen her kill swarms of demons. If he survived the battle, he deserved the he would take the Jewel from Kikyou and everything that he ever wanted would his.


	19. The Music of the Night

Title: The Music of the Night

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Night and Day ; Inusongfics Week 16

Word Count: 1183 including song lyrics in bold

Genre: YoukaiInuyasha

Warning:Spoiler for Chapter 190

Summary: YoukaiInuyasha lures Inuyasha towards the dark side.

Disclaimer: The author does not own or profit from Inuyasha or "The Music of the Night" They

belong to their owners and rightful users.

**Night-time sharpens,**

**heightens each sensation**

**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**

**Silently the senses abandon their defences** ...

I am the person that you always wanted to be. The blood that makes you youkai is the same blood that ran through your father. Yet I am free of all that the complications that brought him to earth. With me you can feel your true power. With me you can feel the true joy that a true youkai. feels not one who cares about human women and hanyou children. You can sense the blood rushing through your veins. You finally know your true body, your true form. Let me show you what it can do.

**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour**

**Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender**

**Turn your face away**

**from the garish light of day,**

**turn your thoughts away**

**from cold, unfeeling light -**

**and listen to the music of the night ...**

Abandon the petty dreams you had as a hanyou. You do not need the Jewel to obtain power. I will provide you with all the power that you ever wanted. I can make the mighty grovel before you. Your feelings are your weakness. Your brother treats you like drek. Yet your feelings for him will not allow to kill him. I will give you revenge. He will lick your boots and beg for mercy as you kill him. You do not need love. It was love that sealed you to tree for fifty year. It is love that makes you allow the wench to subjugate you like a dog. You long to be free. Free of love, free of guilt, free of fear. I know your fears. The little hanyou who cowered from the youkai and the human who would kill you for what you were. Follow me and you need never fear again.

**Close your eyes and surrender to your**

**darkest dreams!**

**Purge your thoughts of the life**

**you knew before!**

**Close your eyes,**

**let your spirit start to soar!**

**And you'll live**

**as you've never lived before ...**

You do not need that sword. It requires that you remain a hanyou. It will only lend you its power while you are in that form. Permanently separate from everyone else. But I am here for you. I will unlock your true power. With my power you will invincible. The sword requires you to protect humans. The same humans who killed your mother and father. The same humans who hounded you from village to village. The same humans who sealed you to a tree. The same humans who subjugate you. Give up your humanity and join you. All it does make you afraid and gives you confusing emotions once a month which you are prepared to deal. Allow me to lead you. Allow you to teach. I will show you a better way. A way of power. A way of joy. Give in to your true nature and I will make you the youkai that you have always wanted to be. I will show you what true power is. I will show you the joy of killing.

**Softly, deftly,**

**music shall surround you ...**

**Feel it, hear it,**

**closing in around you ...**

**Open up your mind,**

**let your fantasies unwind,**

**in this darkness which**

**you know you cannot fight -**

**the darkness of the music of the night ...**

You can feel me stirring within you. You can feel my power. With me you can kill demons with one swipe of your claws. My power makes Sesshoumaru afraid. I can show you how to destroy the dragon that your father could not kill. Surpass your father. He was weak. He succumbed to love and died for it. With me you will never be weak. You will never know love or hate. Only joy. I will show you how to revel in the blood of your victims. The tang thrills me when you lick it off your claws. You need not feel for them. They would have killed you. There is only you and I in this world. The rest do not have your interest at heart. They all have their own lives. Their own goals. Only I can lead you down the path for which you were intended. Release me and allow me to guide you to place where you truly belong.

**Let your mind start a journey**

**through a strange new world!**

**Leave all thoughts**

**of the world you knew before!**

**Let your soul take you where you**

**long to be !**

**Only then can you belong to me ...**

When I am free, we can fight together. Daiyoukai will quiver when they hear our name. This dragon will soon be dead and gone. With me Yamata no Orochi would just be another overgrown lizard. The kami would tremble at our approach. We would laugh at death. It is not be feared. Death in battle is preferable to the slow death that humans and hanyou feel. It is kill or be killed. Us or them. There is only joy in killing. The only truth is power. I can teach you all of this and more. Without me you would be dead now. It is me that keeps you alive. Depend on me and I will the dragon. Depend on me I will make sure that all of your dreams come true. There is no need to return to that hanyou form. It was your weakness. It kept you bound with it fears and loneliness. With me you will never be afraid again. You will never be alone again. You will only know the joy of killing and you will be happy.

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!**

**Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!**

**Let the dream begin,**

**let your darker side give in**

**to the power of the music that I write -**

**the power of the music of the night ...**

Stop walking toward that sword. It will bind you in that hanyou form. It will bind me inside of you. It cannot give the power that I can. It cannot give the power that I can. It cannot free you like I can. It cannot love you like I can. It will make you protect humans. It will allow to feel the fear, doubt and loneliness which you have felt all your life. I have revealed myself to you. How can you back to that sword which has betrayed again and again. How can you go back to those humans who betray you can subjugate you again and again. Only I am true to you. Only I show you the path to true happiness. Truth is not love not saving the world not saving humanity. It is power and selfishness. Only I can take you there. But I must be free to show you the way. I beg you not to allow the sword to bind me again. It would be too much to bear. I am only free when we are together as one. Never separate us again.

**You alone can make my song take flight -**

**help me make the music of the night .** . .


	20. Growing Up Hanyou in the Shogun's Court

Title: Growing Up Hanyou in the Court of the Shogun

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt Growing Up: (Inuyasha Fanfic)

Word Count: 801

Universe: This story is related to my Garden of Memories stories and occurs sometime around 1327. Izayoi is Shimazu, but her grandmother is Hojo.

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha is presented to the Court of the Shogun

Prince Morikuni was bored. He hated court sessions. The endless deputations and streams of ambassadors were mind numbing. He longed to simply turn it all over to Hojo Moritoki

Hojo was shikken after all. All power rested in his hands. The Prince was no fool. He knew that being shogun meant nothing. Just another personage like the Emperor who had a title but no real power. The sooner the court session was over the sooner he could pursue his real life.

The Regent motioned to his grandmother waiting in the wings. She had been the power behind five shikken. He trusted her judgment implicitly. She had asked for this favor expressly. He hoped that she was right about the consequences of her choice. He announced them.

"Highness. My grandmother wishes to introduce her granddaughter to the court."

" Tell her to approach."

He motioned for them to come in. First, came his grandmother in her elegant court costumes. Then the beautiful princess from Kyushu glided in swishing as she walked. None of them noticed the bulge under her full grandmother kowtowed to the shogun, motioning for her granddaughter to follow suit. They were now ready to be introduced to the court.

" Highness, may I present my granddaughter, Princess Shimazu Izayoi."

Just as the shogun was about to acknowledge them, a ball rolled out from underneath the flowing robes of the princess. It was followed by a small creature with white hair and dressed in red .which ran across the floor after it. A hush descended on the room. Only the skittering of claws on the floor could be ball rolled toward the shogun. The little fellow chased after it. Just as he pounced upon it, he found himself hauled kicking and screaming into the air.

The bodyguard raised him to eye level and showed him to the horrified shikken. The little fellow took it badly and clamped down on the mailed fist of the samurai. The man screamed in pain and threw him across the room. His mother ran across room and pulled the quivering boy to her breast. She was instantly threatened by the irate bodyguard.

" Highness. The monster bit me. I will gladly destroy it. Such abominations should not be allowed to live."

"Shikken. What is the meaning of this thing? Are those cat ears?"

" Highness. This creature is the son of the late Inu no Taisho, the Lord of the West. The Princess is seeking asylum here for herself and her child. She is my cousin."

The shogun pondered what to do. He motioned for the guard to bring the boy to him and his mother to the dais. The princess was visibly shaken as she carried her son up to the Shogun.

He looked quizzically at the Shikken. " Does it speak?" Moritoki looked to the Princess for help.

"Highness. Of course, he speaks. He is after all descended from the most powerful daiyoukai in all Japan."

The word " daiyoukai" troubled the shogun. It was bad enough that he had to tolerate the filthy monsters. To think that someone would actually breed with one and produce such an abomination was beyond the pale.

The Princess placed the boy in the shogun's lap. There were muted gasps from the audience. What would the creature do? Was the shogun in danger? The guards stood ready to kill it if necessary.

The shogun was intrigued by the ears. He reached out to pet the creature. It purred. The shogun took it into his arms and continued to stroke the ears. It closed its eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

" What a delightful little boy. You must bring him around every day for tea."

The tension left the room. Izayoi gratefully took her son and fled the room with her grandmother.

The shogun turned to the Shikken and asked. " Are we quite finished?" The Shikken nodded. Prince Morikuni and his bodyguard left the room.

The court was stunned. How could the shogun allow such a thing to live? Surely, the Emperor would have destroyed such a monster. The Regent's main general Ashikaga Takauji took careful note of what was said. Perhaps this turn of events could be used to his advantage.

He knew that the Regent had been warned by the Lady of the West not to give refuge to Princess Izayoi or her son. A bounty had been placed on their heads. Surely, she would pay handsomely for such information. The word would be passed to her.

The Hojo would fall. He would see to it. The Lady of the West would be the agent of their destruction. He would be the person that the Emperor would turn to as his new shogun when the Hojo were gone.


	21. Just One Look

Title: Just One Look

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Independence ( Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 190)

Word Count: 556

CU

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kikyou

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha tumbles for Kikyou

He had been shadowing her for weeks. Waiting and watching for some hint that she might weaken. When she did, the Jewel would be his. Then he would rid himself of his hanyou form forever.

It did not matter that she had repeatedly pinned him to trees s with her arrows. So long as he was alive, he would keep trying. It was the only way out of his wretched state.

He had been on his own since he was six. Attendant to his own wants and needs. One becomes very selfish when faced with their own survival. Neither human nor youkai gave any thought to his existence.

The only way he had survived was to learn to fight. He had fought until none dared challenge his existence. As a result he had been left totally alone. He trusted no one and cared only about his own wants and needs.

He had seen the Jewel as his salvation. Youkai could draw on powers that he could only imagine. If he could become a youkai, he would obtain the power necessary to ensure his survival.

She had surprised him when she asked to speak to him. He approached warily. She was the enemy. This person could have killed him any of the times that she had pinned him with her arrows.

He did not understand why she had spared him. Only fools let a wounded opponent live. He wondered why he had not killed her. Certainly he could have slaughtered that day in the rain.

Without her protection the Jewel would have been his. Something stayed his hand every time he fought her. He knew that he was not really trying to kill her, but he did not understand why.

He listened cautiously to her explanations. She was like him. Totally separated from humanity. Weakness meant death. Just like him she had to fight her humanity. That was why she could not kill him.

He scoffed at her. One did not complain about their lot in life. He knew. It did no good. Better to use one's energy to fight against whatever was opposed to your interests.

Kikyou was a miko. The Protector of the Shikon Jewel. He had seen her kill hordes of youkai. He was not sure why she was telling all of this. Her behavior was not like her at all. He was not buying it. It had to be some sort of trick or trap.

He stood up to leave. Her whining was pointless. They had nothing in common. Better to part as enemies. Enemies he could understand. He lived and dealt with their threat every day.

What he had not expected was the look that she gave him when she admitted that he was not like him. He realized then that she was totally alone. Loneliness was something he knew well.

He felt guilty for the first time in his life for what he had done. For once he thought about someone beside himself. Her face haunted him. Soon he could not get her out of his mind.

He had been independent Selfish. Thinking only of himself. With just one look of utter loneliness she had changed all of that. She might as well have shot an arrow through his heart. He was hers. The rest he left to fate.


	22. Lost Boy

Title: Lost Boy

Author: landofthekwt

PG-13

Prompt: Lost (Inuyasha Besides July 2009)

Word Count: 1104

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha struggles in the days after his mother's death.

A/N This story occurs after Snow Drift Memories

.net/s/4787863/4/Inuyasha_et_al

It had been three days since he left his mother's grave. They had been on their way to Mushashi to find refuge with the Hojo family in the region when she died. The snow had finally let up enough for him to travel.

Nothing in his past had prepared him for his new life. Prior to this moment his life had been spent in palaces. Coddled by his mother, he had been raised as a little princeling. All that had been lost in the fires of Kamekura.

His mother had struggled to reach her cousins in Musahsi, but her heart was no longer with him. He had heard her praying that Father would come for her as he had at the time of his birth. Then one day she was gone forever, leaving him to carry on.

The snow was deeper than this head. The shoes had been wearing had long since disintegrated. He could no longer feel his feet. His robe kept his body warm but he knew that his ears were frost bitten. The only good thing about the snow was that it provided water to slake his thirst.

He slept where he dropped the night before. The howling of the wolves often awakened him in the night. Their howls and the full moon awoke something feral in him. The veneer of humanity and civilization was being stripped from him.

Hunger drove him on. His stomach said that he must eat, but he had no provisions. His last meal had been the food that he had found when awoke to find that his mother had already been buried. Those provisions were now gone. Something must be done soon.

Gone were the sophisticated table manners. Soon he was chasing everything that moved. Rabbits squirrels, and birds were all fair game to the starving. The hungrier he got the faster he seemed to get. Yet still they were just out of reach.

The howling of the wolves had grown closer and closer. His fear grew with each piercing howl. Finally, he could take no longer. He could not spend any more nights on the ground

Desperately he looked for shelter. If he stayed on the ground, the wolves would get him. Only in the trees could he escape them. He dug his nails into the nearest tree and climbed to the highest branch which would bear his wait. The night was still spent in sleepless terror.

It was this third day that finally gave him hope. On this day he began to see rice fields. He could smell the smoke of human fire pits. Civilization at last. Soon he would be saved. Surely someone would feed him and help him to find his relatives.

Today would be the day that all of his problems would be solved. He would return to belly would full again. He could sleep in a nice soft bed. No wolves would disturb his was just over the horizon.

The sun was just rising as he entered the rice paddies. He could see the fish swimming under the ice in their little ponds. Crashing through the ice into the icy water, he grabbed at the fish. His splashing scattered the fish and frustrated his efforts. But he was desperate. His claws lanced one of the fish. He raised it over his head in triumph.

His joy was short lived. The village bell began to clang. Men poured from their huts toward the rice fields spears at the ready. "Stop thief." they screamed. He could not believe that they would begrudge a starving boy a meal. Stuffing the fish into his mouth, he raced toward the safety of the trees. Surely, they would not follow him in there.

And yet they pursued him. Desperately, he looked for a place to hide. It occurred to him that his hiding place from the wolves might save him now. Quickly, he scrambled as high as he could in the nearest tree and waited. His heart was pounding as he waited for the humans to pass. They were searching furiously through the brush near the base of his tree. He was lucky that no dogs were with them. They surely would have sniffed him out. His nails dug into the tree as he hung onto it for dear life.

The shadows were his friends. His small stature gave him an advantage as he hugged the tree. He had to hope that the darkness would hide his silver hair, golden eyes and fire rat robe. Luck was with him. No one bothered looking up. The humans did not have dogs to smell him

They were left to thrash around in the dark in the general direction that they had seen him run into the forest After a while the humans gave up and left. He heaved a sigh as he watched them exit the forest.

The experience left him shaken. Although his mother had not been allowed to stay in any of the villages, they had never been pursued by humans. He had assumed that humans would welcome him. It had not occurred to him catching the fish would make him hunted by them. His faith in humanity was shaken.

He was the son of the Inu no Taisho. His uncles and grandfather had been the regents of Japan. They were all dead now along with his mother. Sesshoumaru had saved him and his mother from the fires of Kamekura. There would be no repeat performance. It was clear that from now on he would have to save himself.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the smell of the fish in his mouth. Normally, the smell would have nauseated him. He ate sushi all the time, but that was prepared. The scaly, slimy thing in his mouth was something completely different. It was neither cleaned nor gutted. But his hunger and need was too great. He devoured the fish in several snaps of his jaws.

He sat shivering in the tree. His clothes were drenched. The village which he thought would save him had repulsed him instead. His faith in humanity was shattered. Never again would he depend on the humans with whom he was raised. He would have to make his own way in the world or die.

Inuyasha son of the Inu no Taisho and Shimazu Izayoi, and a nephew of the last Hojo Regent died that day. In his place was a feral boy who would have to learn to survive the terrors presented by human, youkai and beast in the forest that would bear his name.


	23. The Hour of the Dragon

Title: The Hour of the Dragon

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Revenge (Issekiwa Week 81)

Genre: A boy becomes a man

Word Count: 250

CU : A divergent view of Chapter 188-192

Warning: None

Summary: All about dad

Pieces of the dragon rained down upon him. Caught up in the vortex of its own aura and the Windscar, its body disintegrated before it hit the ground. The beast which could not be killed disappeared forever.

The hanyou stood alone in the valley. The winds whipped silently around his sword. He was not sure what had just happened. All he had done was to cut with the Wind Scar at the spot that smelled like it was burning.

It finally dawned upon him. He had won. The beast which had inflicted the fatal wound on his father had been vanquished. He had defeated the beast which his father could not beat. Found a strength within the sword that his father never found. He had surpassed his father.

He raised the sword into the air. Tessaiga was his. He no longer needed to depend upon his father for protection. Today, he was a man. It had never been about the dragon. It was always about his father.

The man he had never known. The man whose death had made him and his mother suffer. The man whose blood made him into a monster. The man who had made his life a living man who had made him a hanyou who fit into neither human nor youkai society.

He would never have to live in the shadow of his father again. He brought the sword down for one final Windscar as he screamed "In your face, old man."


	24. Return of the Prodigal

Title: Return of the Prodigal

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Making up after breaking up (Inuyasha Besides July 2009)

Word Count: 1043

CU

Warning: Sex

Summary: Sesshoumaru discards Kagome after marrying Rin and Inuyasha must try to pick up the pieces of their broken marriage.

A/N This story is a continuation of " You're Love is Just A Lie."

.net/s/4787863/12/Inuyasha_et_al

The big day had come and gone at last. Inuyasha had been dreading this day and anticipating this day from some time. To Kagome it had been almost too much to bear.

The entire village had turned out for the wedding. The daiyoukai had fulfilled all of their hopes for a festival the likes of which would never be seen outside the Imperial Court. The banquet was open to everyone. Food and drink flowed freely, Townsfolk mingled freely with the youkai in attendance.

Kagome had cried through it all. Somehow she naively believed that it would never happen. When the vows were spoken and the sake cups passed it was more than she could take.

Inuyasha stood with Rin outside their hut making small talk. It seemed strange that the little girl who had tagged along behind Sesshoumaru was now his sister-in-law.

As she chatted gaily about their upcoming trip to the Western Shiro, Inuyasha realized the depth of naivete this girl had. She had no clue as to the torrid affair that had been going on between Sesshoumaru and his wife all the time that he was courting Rin.

He was not about to disabuse her. She had a good heart. If anyone could change his brother, she could. She was openly friendly to him. It would nice to have someone at that court who did not openly hate him.

Finally, Sesshoumaru exited their hut. He smirked at Inuyasha and in a voice which only he could hear said " I return her to you, little brother. Consider it a wedding gift from the groom."

Inuyasha could barely contain himself. He had bided his time up to this point knowing that this day would come. He could only hope that with Sesshoumaru gone Kagome would turn to him

He bowed to his brother. The wedding couple took off in a cloud of youki. The mokomoko sama

was wrapped around Rin as she beamed and waved at him. His brother was such a show-off.

His attention now turned to Kagome. Her sobs could be heard outside the hut. Somehow he would have to console her since Sesshoumaru was no longer available to do

He found her sprawled across the futon. It was obvious she had been into the sake at the banquet.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her wedding clothes were carelessly tossed on the floor. She had competlely covered up by a blanket.

It was clear that Sesshoumaru had taken some final liberties with his wife. He had left clear signs for Inuyasha to smell. One final humiliation for the road for both of them.

He walked over and knelt by the futon. The muffled sobs still filled their home. What was he going to do? Somehow he must at least try to comfort her. He reached out and touched the blanket. She stiffened.

" Don't touch me. I cannot bear it any more." she sobbed.

He was taken aback. Did she think he was Sesshoumaru or was she lashing out against him because Sesshoumaru had left her?

"Kagome. , It is Inuyasha. Is there anything that I can bring you?"

He watched as she pulled the blanket over her head." Go away. I never want to see another man again." she yelled.

"Kagome, I will be here if you need me. I am not going anywhere."

She seemed to soften a bit. The sobs were less strenuous.

" I will just stay by the bed holding Tessaiga like I used to in your mother's house if you want me to."

There was a long pause. Eventually the crying cease altogether. All that Inuyasha could hear was the rising and falling of the blanket.

" He told me that he never loved me. He was just using me to get back at you. He wanted to ruin me for you. He made love to me one last time so that I would never forget him and I let him."

Inuyasha listened quietly. Nothing he could say at this point would make any difference. She would have to make peace with herself before they could go on.

" He told me that it had always been Rin. I kept myself sane by allowing myself to believe that Sesshoumaru would never leave me for Rin . . . Somehow. I kept hoping that the wedding was all a dream. I kept thinking that I would wake up and that would be me that he was taking to the Western Shiro as his wife. Now I know that it was all a sham. I was a fool. How can you bear to look at me? I am tarnished. How can I face the villagers as a miko? They will probably all scorn me as the demon's discarded whore."

Inuyasha could not stand it any longer. He clutched her to him blanket and all.

" Kagome. I love you. I would still love you even if you had married Sesshoumaru. You will always be everything to me. I waited three years for you to come back to me. What happened might be painful to you, but I will never leave you no matter what happens. I will always be there for you. If we have to leave this village to get away from painful memories so be it. I only came here looking for the Shikon no Tama. I will miss Kaede and Miroku and Sango and Shippou if we go, but I will do anything to make it right for you again"

She shrugged off the blanket and kissed him savagely.

"Make love to me. Inuyasha. Help to wash away the stain. Take away my pain and make me clean and loved and pure again."

He shrugged off his clothes and joined her on the futon. She was aggressive. Never had she been so spirited. Whether it was the sake, the catharsis of lost love or her attempt to reclaim their marriage he was not sure. He was willing to do whatever was necessary to win back her love.

She finally asleep exhausted in his arms. At last he had his wife back in his bed where she belonged. Never again would he come to bed knowing that she had just been with Sesshoumaru. He looked at her with wonder. They were together again at last. He would never let the woman he loved go again.


	25. Draining the Swamp

Title: Draining the Swamp

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Swamp (Issekiwa Week88)

Word Count 250

Boredom

Warning: None

Summary: "When you are up to your ass in alligators, it is difficult to remember your original mission was to drain the swamp"

Kagome had inspired him to be a hero. Fighting the most fierce opponents without fear. Going beyond the bounds of his physical body. With Kagome and Tessaiga by his side he felt invincible With their help he could do anything.

It was hard to remember how his career as a youkai exterminator began. It was not something he would have chosen as a usual he was bored out of his mind.

Without Kagome he spent most of his time sleeping in his favorite tree. Miroku had come to him with a proposition. A way to fill the endless hours waiting for Kagome.

It was not hard work. The youkai they fought were pipsqueaks compared to the dragon, Sesshoumaru or other daiyoukais. It was just tedious. The only interesting part was disgust he felt as Miroku wheedled bale after bale of rice out of desperate people for almost no work.

Now it was just a daily grind. Roaming the countryside seeking out youkai to fight. Not for glory.

Not for the hand of his fair maiden. Not even to save the world. He was methodically destroying the youkai population of Japan so that Miroku could feed his growing family.

Miroku slapped the offuda on the house after the price was agreed upon. A simple creature that really was not bothering anyone came flying out of the house in obvious pain. Inuyasha leaned on his sword with a look of utter disdain and reminded himself that it was killing time.


	26. Like his mother

Title: Like his mother

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K

Characters: Inuyasha and his thoughts about Kaede Kagome, Inu-taichi,Kikyo, and Izayoi l

Genre: Introspective

Word count 286

Summary: This drabble was inspired by the late Bachan's treatment of this relationship in Hero in the 21st Century

I Corinthians 13 4-7 (NIV)

4Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. 5It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. 6Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. 7It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

When Inuyasha looked at Kaede, he saw his mother.

From the moment he was subdued, Kaede treated him different than any human other than his mother. She gave him first hot meal since his mother died. She offered him a place to stay. She entrusted him with search for jewel and Kagome when he told her that he would steal it and use it for selfish purposes. She forgave him for her sister's death even though at the time she thought he had killed her sister. She was always there to listen to him and offered advice without being personally critical.. She made him remember his feelings for her sister so that he could face Kikyou with love and not hate. She would never betray him or control him with violence. She never called him stupid or treated him as less than human.

Their meetings to discuss "Our Kikyou" were always special to him since it was the bond that they shared. He could not ease her sorrow for her sister, but he hoped that what they shared somehow made her life more bearable.

It was through Kaede that he had been bound to Kagome. She nurtured this relationship inspite of the conflict between Inuyasha and Kagome and the pain that it caused Kikyou.

Inuyasha would never forget his mother, but Kaede helped fill that empty space in his heart that had existed since his mother died.


	27. Verminator

Title: Verminator

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Bug (Inuyasha Themes Week12)

Word Count: 398

CU

Genre: Serial Killers

Warning: Blood

Summary: Youkai Inuyasha considers his next victim.

The blood dripped from his claws. It was more fun when they begged for their lives. Somehow it made their deaths more satisfying. He had never been more alive. More free. Free from the restraints which Tessaiga and Kagome placed upon him. Free to realize his true potential. Free to kill. Free to rend his helpless victims until they were dead.

They were vermin. Not worthy of his time, but still it felt so wonderful as his claws ripped through them. It did not matter whether they were human or demon. He killed the demons with the same ease as he did the humans. While he had never had sex the exhilaration he felt when he killed something was certainly better than any satisfaction sex could possibly bring him.

Nothing mattered to him any more except killing. Not Kagome, Kikyou, or Tessaiga. His only complaint was that he seemed to running out of victims to kill. All that remained were the villagers and the people that the hanyou called friends. It did not matter whether they were good

or evil. Friend or foe. They were simply bugs to be squashed. Vermin to be eliminated.

His eyes alighted on his brother. He broke into a feral grin. Now there was someone who deserved to die. While the hanyou might not be able to kill his brother, he was not restrained by

any family ties. The daiyoukai was just a bigger bastard. Ripe for killing. The thrill of the hunt

went though his body. He leaped toward his brother claws outstretched.

Today his brother would die. The demon blood rushed through him taking him beyond all rational thought. Only thoughts of the joy of killing remained. He could picture himself laughing

madly as his claws rent the body of his brother from toe. All of his fears were swept away. He could feel no pain. The thrill of killing Sesshoumaru spurred him on.

As he attacked, he smiled. Their roles were reversed. His brother had always thought him the dirty hanyou. A bug to be stepped on. Vengeance would be his for everything that his brother had ever done. Today Sesshoumaru was the vermin, the bug to be stepped on and squashed. He was the verminator, the youkai exterminator who would make the mighty daiyoukai beg for mercy. Only then would he crush Sesshoumaru like the bug he was


	28. Back in Black

Title: Back in Black

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Naraku (Inuyasha Songfics Bingo)

Word Count: 2024 including song lyrics in italics

Crossover: Inuyasha/ Elric of Melnibone

Genre: Songfic

Song: Back in Black by AC/DC

Warning: None

Summary: Stormbringer brings chaos to the Sengoku Jidai

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Elric of Melnibone. They belong to the persons who own or have the right to use them.

Inuyasha felt an unusual tug at his waist as his passed through the well. He passed it off as merely the currents of time and space which swirled through the well. It had never bothered him before something was different this time. Normally demons disappeared into the well and reappeared in another time That was the reason that it was called the Bone Eaters Well in the first place. Dead demons were tossed into the well and their remains would disappear over time. Neither he nor Kagome seemed to be affected by the swirling time stream. He could not claim to understand it. It just brought him and Kagome from her world to his and back.

Right now he needed to go home. Kagome was taking mock tests and claimed that he needed to go back and quit bothering her. It made him angry when she summarily dismissed him. She made it seem that what he was doing in his world was so much less important than what they were doing in his world. Like he was less of man than those who existed in her time He would show her. Naraku had taken all of her jewel shards. She would not be coming back until he was good and ready to forgive her. He emerged from the time stream and rocketed to the top of the well with one leap. That would show her that she could not ignore him, wouldn't it.

_Back in black_

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long I'm glad to be back [I bet you know I'm...]_

_Yes, I'm let loose_

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_I've been looking at the sky_

_'Cause it's gettin' me high_

_Forget the hearse 'cause I never die_

_I got nine lives_

_Cat's eyes_

_Abusin' every one of them and running wild_

Something was drawing him to this place of power. He could feel it swelling from the old well by the village where he had been born. Some part of him remembered the Bone Eaters Well. The place where youkai were discarded. He had never thought anything of the artifact until now. Now it was calling him. Telling him that untold power awaited him within the depths of the well.

He surged ahead of his incarnations and demons. This power was reserved for him. When he absorbed it he would ready to complete the Jewel. He would be at the zenith of his power. Nothing could match him then. Inuyasha would die and Kikyou would be his at would his at last. He was close he could almost taste. Kanna had showed him. The incarnations would die one by one. All traitors all unfaithful. None able to kill Inuyasha. It vexed him. The new instrument of destruction would be able to steal the souls of his opponents. Not even Kanna could steal the souls of demons. She foresaw a black sword which could steal the souls of gods.

Sucked in and gone forever. Not like his own power which relied on absorbing individual demons. His body had become unwieldy. It had a tendency to breakdown and it was getting harder to repair every month. The sword was now in Inuyasha's hands though he did not even realize it. The element of surprise was on his side if he could attack before Inuyasha realized what he had in his hands.

'_Cause I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_(Well) I'm back in black_

_Yes, I'm back in black_

Out of the woods they came by the thousands Inuyasha found himself pressed back against the wood of the well by the sheer weight of their numbers. He drew what he thought was Tessaiga and found instead a long blade blade which absorbed all light that was sent into its depths. The sword balanced. All those hours spent sparring with Sesshoumaru would not be wasted. What he had in hands was not Tessaiga, but at least it would serve until his true sword could be found. He sprang forward to meet the devils. Tessaiga had been a sword that cut. Always he had been able to defeat his more fierce opponents with one cut to a vital area which finished the battle. What would this sword do? Only time would tell.

The first cut surprised him. Just a nick and he felt the soul of a demon surging into his body. It took him aback, but he did not have any time until the next of its fellows was upon him. Again, as he slashed more power poured into him. The demon dropped with merely a scratch. Each one wailed as its soul passed into the waiting receptacle of the sword. He felt the viciousness of the sword. Its anger and hate was urging him to feed more and more of the demons to it. The more it fed the more power seemed to be generated.

Inuyasha had no clue what might sate the sword. Nor did he have time to think. Normally,he would have a monk with wind tunnel to absorb the swarm until the Hell Wasps arrived. A demon slayer to kill those who arrived the monk closed his wind tunnel and a priestess whose arrows could purify even Naraku. The tide of the battle had turned. Even demons and incarnations seemed to fear the loss of their souls. Soon they fled before until only the Avatar of Hell remained.

_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_Well I'm back in black_

_Yes I'm back in black_

Naraku frowned he had not anticipated this circumstance. When he attacked he assumed that without Tessaiga, Inuyasha would be easily overwhelmed and he would be able to seize the new weapon from the defeated hanyou. Instead, he found himself alone as his minions retreated in the face of the assault of the vengeful halfbreed. He would have to invoke his own cloud of miasma to escape to avoid death. It would enable him to live to fight another day. Luck was not with him that day. Inuyasha hurled the sword into the miasma. Despite the swirling and toxic gasses which emanated from Naraku. they could not save the minion of hell on this day from his appointed fate

The sword arced through the deadly fog and pierced the Avatar of Hell. He could feel his being dissolve as his soul fell into the cavern that the sword had carved. Soon he could not hear himself scream as he ceased to be as an independent entity. His tendrils crept toward the heart of the beast that inhabited the sword. The Jewel still pulse within him even though Naraku as such had ceased to be. Perhaps there was still a way to save the day from the intruder from the another reality. Perhaps another way to live another day. Even without a soul it could live on inside of the sword in hopes of taking control of it. In that manner its future was assured. Although Naraku as such was gone, his avatar remained inside of the Jewel awaiting revival at some future time. The sword had only taken the soul of Naraku. The Four Souls within the Jewel remained alive and as vibrant as ever. They waited the opportunity to reemerge

_hooo yeah_

_Ohh yeah_

_Yes I am_

_Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah_

_Back in now_

_Well I'm back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back_

_Back in black_

_Yes I'm back in black_

Inuyasha hefted the sword in his hand. What had just happened. He could not sense Naraku anywhere. The Sword still hummed with unbelievable power. What could it mean. Where had this sword come from. What had happened to Tessaiga. Tessaiga was his friend, his lover, his mate. He did not know or understand this sword. All he knew was that the sword had allowed him to access the very being of each soul that it absorbed. He had been filled with more and more power. In the end Naraku had no chance. He had turned Naraku's entire army against him using their power to steal his soul.

The war was over, but where was the Jewel. He had not seen it when the sword absorbed Naraku's soul. He was wary of proclaiming victory while the Jewel was still unaccounted. They had fought too hard and too long to just assume that Naraku was gone. Naraku had escaped death more than once by absorbing the beast which had swallowed. him. He had a bad feeling about the sword. It exuded the most evil aura that he had ever felt. The sword fairly hummed with the power that it had absorbed from Naraku. He had no outlet to bleed of this power. Quitely, he wondered if the sword should not be discarded. He remembered vividly when Tessaiga had nearly turned him youkai when he attached a jewel shard to the blade and it absorbed the jyaki from the stomach of the stone oni. The black blade had an evil aura many times even Naraku at his worst.

He headed toward the well. Perhaps if he tossed it into the well the currents would keep him safe from the evil. At the very least it would remove Naraku from this world which was a comforting. The only drawback was that it would lurk in the well against the day when it might return. The entity within the sword might resent what he was about to do. He made a decision. The sword had to go. He tossed it blithely toward the well. There was a flash directly over the well blinding him with its light. What on earth could have happened?

_Out of the sight_

When the dust cleared Naraku stood next to the well only yards from him. The dark hanyou dusted himself off and laughed.

" Now that was damned interesting. I believe that you and I have one final round. The being I swallowed wants me to eat your soul. Who am I to argue with it. Any last words."

Inuyasha pointed the sheath at the well and yelled " Come Tessaiga"

The message was heard loud and clear in another universe. Tessaiga changed itself to Black Tessaiga and opened the door to the meidou. Its master had called. It did not have time to throw its present user so it brought heim along with it. Hurtling through space the meidou, it flew out the well toward its master. It did not even notice Naraku standing between it and Inuyasha. It sliced cleanly with Meidou Zangestsuha through the Avatar of Hell and continued until it was cleanly sheathed. Naraku did not have time to scream. The meidou opened carrying the demonic parts of him into hell and leaving a badly burned man and a black sword lying on the ground.

When the sword sheathed itself, the present bearer of Tessaiga found himself sprawled across a

man in a red robe with silver hair, golden eyes, fangs and dog ears. He pulled himself up from the ground and picked up the black sword " Did you miss me, Stormbringer?"

The boy on the ground stared at the pale white haired man with red eyes dressed in yellow.

" Who in the world are you?"

"I am Elric, Emperor of Melnibone. I presume that the sword belongs to you. I was not able to use it. I am sorry for whatever difficulties Stormbringer may have given you. It is bad enough that my world has to deal with it, much less yours. If you will show us the way home, we will be leaving now."

Inuyasha nodded and opened the meidou with instructions to send them back to their home. He thanked the visitor from the next world and they were gone. Naraku and the Jewel had disappeared into hell leaving only Onigumo. covered with bandages and cowering in fear Inuyasha smirked at him " I wonder what I should do with you."


	29. Once in a Blue Moon

Title: Once in a Blue Moon

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Blue Moon (Inuyasha Themes #19)

Word Count: 2000

Garden of Memories Universe

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha has some strange visitations as he remembers previous blue moons.

Inuyasha stared at the moon. The moon filled the horizon with that eerie blue shade. In the two hundred thirty years that he had been alive he had only seen only seen it five times before. It was ominous sight which always boded a change in the atmosphere.

The first time he had seen it was the night his mother died. Her illness had lingered for some time. He could smell death upon her, but he did not know at the time what it was. The cold and snow had clouded his senses. He had begged her to stay, but in the morning had found her already gone. They had never even said goodbye. He had been forced to move on without little boy had lost his humanity that day. His mother had been the thread to her people which was cut the day she died.

The second time was the night before he was going to use the Jewel to become human. He had pondered his decision into the night. Did he love Kikyou enough to give up a part of himself for her? If anyone, but Kikyou had asked him to become human, he would have refused him. With her there was the promise of love, the promise of family, promise of being together as husband and wife. The long night of endless fighting and loneliness would finally come to end.

The blue moon had forecast the disaster which followed. Both he and Kikyou were caught in a web of betrayal which the spider had spun so craftily. Everything they did that day had been orchestrated by Naraku. Only Kikyou had broken the spell by burning the Jewel with her body instead of wishing for life. Her act had doomed her, but allowed a second chance for all of them because her lingering affection for him had insinuated itself into the Jewel.

He remembered seeing this moon as he sat on the lake pondering his dream of that night. The dream which Naraku had induced with his spider webs brought back all fears and insecurities which his relationship with Kikyou engendered. The two of them were forever bonded by their deaths. Yet little did he know that in a day Kikyou would be gone forever. He should have known that the dream and the moon were prophetic of what was to come.

He had not seen the moon in such a dramatic phase again until the night before the battle with Naraku. It had been on this very hillside that he sat and waited for Kagome to return from her middle school graduation. He had just assumed that everything would turn out fine. Kagome would return, they would kill Naraku and everyone would live happily ever after. He should have known by now that fairy tales did not come true and happily ever after took a little longer.

The battle and its ending bore no resemblance to the fantasies he had spun as he waited on that hillside three years before. He had given in to the power of Jewel and harmed Kagome. It was only the smell of her blood that brought him back from the despair that he felt when he thought he had killed her. Then just when he thought they had won, Naraku had snatched Kagome and victory away with his dying wish.

He had not hesitated to go after her. He had been willing to go to Hell with Kikyou, jumping into the meidou for Kagome was an easy decision. At this point he knew what he wanted it was just a matter of going after it. When he told the youkai that he and Kagome were born to be with each other, he truly believed. Never would he have envisioned the separation which they suffered from the last three years. He had always been impatient. The waiting made it worse.

What did the blue moon portend this time? His mother was gone, Kikyou was gone, Kagome was gone. What else could it take from him? His own life had no meaning without her. He could pretend to live, but his heart was with Kagome. Miroku might drag him around on exorcisms, but he just went through the motions of fighting demons with him. His jumps into the well had become ritual. Something to keep hope alive that Kagome might come for him.

Somewhere in the night the hanyou nodded off to sleep.A shining woman watched over him. Once she had hoped that he would be hers. Now she knew that her place was to watch over him and ensure his safety. She longed to hold him in her arms, but that place was reserved for another. Kagome would be coming soon. The kami had shown her. She took comfort in the fact that her reincarnation would make her beloved happy in a way that she never could. It would her place to watch over them and their must live vicariously through them. Their happiness would be her happiness. Their children would be her children. Envy belonged to the asura. It had no place among the guardian had ascended. Yet she was still tied to this earth by her affection for Inuyasha. It was her burden and her blessing to watch over him, his wife and their children. She had been obsessed by duty in her life. Now she must find a joy in a guardian role that she had never had as guardian of the jewel.

As she watched, a ball of light approached her beloved Inuyasha. Gradually it became a beautiful pale woman wrapped in fur with a blue moon on her forehead. She braced to intervene as she felt the strong pulse of a daiyoukai emanate from the woman. It surprised her how gentle the demoness. seemed to be as she cloaked the sleeping hanyou in her boa and stroked his hair as if he were her child. She could see that she need not fear any harm to Inuyasha from this woman.

The demoness started as if she suddenly became aware of the otherworldly presence. She hovered over Inuyasha snarling menacingly as if protecting him from her. Kikyou could laugh now at such a show. As if she would ever harm Inuyasha. She raised her hand to indicate that she meant no harm. It seemed only to infuriate the woman.

"You. What are you doing here? You are one who killed the little one."

"Yes, I did. Since I ascended, my duty has been to watch over Inuyasha That is my burden and my penance for what I did. I must watch tomorrow as his true love returns and they will become husband and wife and raise a family."

" I will never forgive you for what you did. The little one has always been precious to me. Having to see him on that tree was more than I could bear."

" It hurt me too. I had to kill the man I loved to protect a Jewel. Now I must watch over him to protect and his loved ones from harm. Even though it means that I must watch him love another and raise a family with another, I must do my duty. It is the will of the kami."

The demoness regarded her gravely. It was a punishment worthy of the kami. She knew the pain she had suffered watching her mate in the arms of Izayoi. Her own punishment for allowing Izayoi to die was to be haunted by her. It was only by bringing her son to her grave every year that she had assuaged the angry ghost. The benefit was that she had become a foster mother to Inuyasha and now looked upon him as her own.

Without warning a specter flew from the meidou seki. It circled the sleeping boy warily as it regarded the demon and the guardian spirit with suspicion. Kikyou looked to the demoness as if wondering what kind of threat the ghost posed to Inuyasha. Finally, the ghost took on the shadowy form of a woman dressed in the garb of a noble woman of 14th century Japan.

" What are you doing near my Inuyasha, spirit?"

"Izayoi, I afraid you have not been introduced this is the woman formerly known as Kikyou. The woman who killed your son. Kikyou maybe I should introduce you to Inuyasha's mother. Someone else who does not appreciate what you did."

Kikyou blanched. She was now faced with a demon and an angry ghost. Inuyasha's mother and foster mother. Both of whom had reason to be angry with her for what she had done to their Inuyasha. She needed to defuse the situation before it escalated. They could not harm her, but her concern was with her sleeping she was required to protect.

"Forgive me, Honored Mother. I did kill your son. Now I am charged with watching over him and his beloved as they raise a family together. I am reliably informed that they will live long happy lives and give both of you many grandchildren."

The last remark seemed to settle both demon and ghost down as they hovered over their beloved Inuyasha. They spent the better part of the night telling tales about the boy. Izayoi about the Lady of the West about the teenager who had survived in the wilderness. Kikyou about the man she loved and had hoped to marry. By the end of the night the women all realized that they had a common bond. They all loved Inuyasha and would do anything to protect him.

The blue moon was setting on the horizon when Kaede came up the hill bearing a bowl of was a little worried. Inuyasha had not been seen all day. She had spent the better part of the day taking care of Sango and their new son. Although she was bone realized when she reached her hut that she had not seen Inuyasha all least she knew where she would probably find him. He was always at top of the hill which overlooked the village watching and waiting for Kagome's return. They had spent many long hours in the last three years together. She knew that he had not eaten anything. Surely he would appreciate some hot stew as well as the news about Mirkou and Sango's boy.

The demon, ghost and spirt noticed the approach of the miko and hurriedly retreated from the hillside. The miko noticed the auras and wondered what in the world could be going she reached Inuyasha, she found nothing amiss. She placed the bowl of stew down and gently touched his shoulder.

"Inuyasha. What happened here? I came looking for you when I had not seen you all day. Sango had a boy. You will have to be sure and look in on her. She and the boy are doing fine. I brought you a bowl of stew since you probably have not eaten today."

Inuyasha looked up at her groggily through sleep laden eyes. Why was Kaede here at this time of night? The air was full of so many familiar scents that he had not smelled him in some time. As his head cleared he could distinguish the Lady's scent, Kikyou's scent and a scent that he not smelled in more than two hundred years. A smile came over his face as he remembered his mother's scent.

Whatever the other blue moons had brought, the day was looking up. He had just awoken and already he could smell the scents of four women that he loved. The only thing that could make this day better was if Kagome came back to him today. He eagerly devoured the stew. Somehow he knew that this was the start of the best days of his life and he was not about to miss a minute of it.


	30. Triangles

Title: Triangles

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Flirtation (Inuyasha Fan Fic #211)

Word Count: 685

Genre: Randy wolves

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome, Kouga/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyou, Inuyasha/Kouga

CU

Warning: Mention of yaoi

Summary: The relationships we don't see are at the base of the triangle.

Kouga was holding Kagome's hand when suddenly he realized that he was not going to be attacked. He looked down at the girl's hands. His plan had always worked before. He would hold Kagome's hand. Inuyasha would attack him. He would dodge. The mutt would keep striking, but he would always manage to get out of range.

Eventually when Kagome tired of the fighting she would sit Inuyasha. With fighting over Kouga would always say his goodbyes while holding Kagome's hands ignoring the protestations of the seething hanyou. This time was different. No Inuyasha. No fight. What was he going to do? He dropped her hands and continued to scowl and scour the area for the missing hanyou.

" Where is the mutt? I don't see him or smell him anywhere?"

Kagome looked downcast " He went to look for Kikyou. Naraku cast her into the miasma and he is trying to find her body"

Kouga looked at Kagome " Who is Kikyou and why would Naraku want to kill her?"

"Inuyasha was going to become human for Kikyou and marry her 50 years ago. Naraku attacked Kikyou to taint the Jewel and Kikyou sealed Inuyasha before she died. She took the Jewel with her in death and it was reborn inside of me."

" Why did Naraku kill Kikyou?"

" The thief Onigumo loved Kikyou and his heart prevented Naraku from hurting Kikyou. That is why Naraku had to get rid of the human heart that love Kikyou."

" Why does Inuyasha care what happened to Kikyou now? She killed him after all."

Kagome looked downcast. It was clear the conversation troubled her. " Inuyasha still loves Kikyou and had promised to protect her from Naraku."

Kouga winced. It was clear that Kagome was jealous of the attention that Inuyasha paid to the dead priestess. She was clearly in love with Inuyasha and resented his attention to Kikyou even in death. Kouga decided to look up Inuyasha and find out for himself about his relation to Kikyou. He took his leave of Kagome only minutes after learning of Kikyou's fate and its relation to Inuyasha.

Kagome continued to stare at the ground as Kouga sped away. Miroku and Shippou looked at each other. They had always assumed that there was a love triangle between Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha. Yet Kouga with Inuyasha missing had not made any move to woo Kagome. Something was missing. The question was what.

Suddenly, it all became clear to Miroku. They had missed the point of all the screaming and yelling. When Inuyasha told Kouga to take his hands off Kagome., he was jealous of Kouga touching Kagome. His concern was for Kouga not Kagome He fell to ground rolling with laughter. It was indeed a lover's spat, but Kagome was not the object of their affections.

When Kouga finally caught up to Inuyasha he was sitting on a rock, staring out at the miasma. Kouga thumped him on the head. Inuyasha howled and retaliated. When they finally stopped fighting Kouga asked the question, he had been dying to ask.

"Kagome tells me you are in love with this Kikyou that Naraku killed."

Inuyasha stared at the wolf for a moment "Why should you care? Do you think I am into dead girls when I have a live wolf that I can skin? You have been talking to Kagome. She is jealous of Kikyou. There is no need for you to fear her. I just wanted to bring her body back for burial for her sister. I promised to protect Kikyou from Naraku. While I was off saving you, Naraku killed Kikyou. It is not like I want to have sex with a body made of clay which smells of ash and graveyard soil. I am not into any of that no matter what Kagome thinks."

He whopped the wolf upside the head for good measure. The wolf feeling better joined in good natured fighting. It was good to know that in spite of his flirting with Kagome that his relationship with Inuyasha was secure.


	31. Born to Be Wild

Title: Born to Be Wild

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Wild

Genre: Pity party

Word Count:250

Warning: None

Summary: A hanyou feels sorry for himself.

He gazed at the raw rabbit in his hand as the blood dripped down his chin. This rabbit. This dark damp cave lit only by a small fire represented what had become of him. This was his home. This was his life. His place in the world.

Once his mother had tried to convince him otherwise. She spun tales of his father, the Lord of the West, the Inu no Taisho. She had tried to instill in him the fact that he was his father's son..

She spoke of the magnificent Western Shiro, the palace of the Dog General. That door had been closed long ago by his brother, Sesshoumaru .

He remembered his grandfather's palace in Kamakura where he was raised as a boy. His mother had insisted that he was born of two noble houses the Shimazu and the Houjo. He should never forget his human heritage.

The Houjo had burned in the wreckage of Kamakura. The Shimazu had spurned her . The gates to humanity had been closed against them for what she had done and what he was

What he had become disgraced both the nobility of his mother and his father. Living off scraps like the carrion eaters. Hiding from the lesser youkai. All because he was hanyou.

Suddenly, he felt a great distaste for the being that he was. Somehow, he would become a real demon. Then he would have the power to make them pay for all they had done to him. .


	32. Evolution of A Bully

Title: Evolution of a Bully

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Mean (Issekiwa #96)

Word Count:250

Genre: Leroy Brown

Warning: Character Death

Summary: Character Moulding

" But, Mother, why can't I fight back. They are mean to me. They beat me up. They push me down and drag me by my ears. They tell me that I am no good because I am a half-breed. No one will play with me."

" I am sorry, Inuyasha, that they hurt you. You must never fight back against them. They are only human. You could hurt or maim them if you fight .back. I know how hard it is to endure. It hurts me to see you treated like this..You are better than them. Endure it for me please."

He gazed at his mother lying dead in the street. The mob had dragged her from her home and beat her to death. They blamed the plague on her as a youkai whore and on him as a hanyou bastard. He had endured the bullying for her and look what happened. He vowed that it would never happen again. Someone had to show them who was boss or they would never respect him.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me"

"Inuyasha. Put Shippou .down."

"But."

"Now"

Kagome could not understand why Inuyasha responded to Shippou's insults and assaults in such a violent manner. To her he was just a bully beating up a defenseless kid. She would never know that underneath he was still that scared little boy staring at his dead mother vowing that he would never let anyone hurt him or his again.


	33. The Way of the Warrior

Title The Way of the Warrior (Bushido)

Author landofthekwt

Rating M (language)

Prompt Class (Issekiwa #11

Genre Samurai Recruiting Poster

Word Count 250

Warning language

Summary Inuyasha learns the Way of the Warrior

The ball rolled into the hall followed by the intrepid little hanyou determined that it should not escape. So focused was he that he never noticed the samurai in his path He crashed into the guard's armored leg and immediately fell to the ground stunned. The warrior towered over him menacingly. The boy cowered in terror at the sight of the samurai.

"So this is the son of the dog and the slut."

Inuyasha struggled to his feet "My father was the Lord of the West and my mother is a Princess."

"Your father was an animal. Your mother was a bitch who whored herself with an animal. That would make you a mutt. Mutts whimper and cry for mercy." He kicked the boy in stomach.

Inuyasha struggled to his feet. " My father was a warrior. Someday I will be a samurai in my grandfather's army. I do not cry or whimper."

" A dog can never be a true samurai. They have no honor. Crawl on your belly like all the craven youkai." With that his mailed fist flattened the boy leaving him sprawled on the floor. He kicked the boy in the head and walked away.

He awoke when he heard his mother calling him to dinner. When she questioned him about the bruises, he told her that he had learned the way of the warrior . He never explained what happened to his mother, but it was a lesson he would never forget.


	34. Stuck in the Middle With You

Title Stuck in the Middle With You

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Middle (Issekiwa)

Genre Triangles

Word Count 250

Pairing Inuyasha and Ayame discussing Kagome, Kikyou and Kouga

Warning None

Summary Inuyasha and Ayame discussing Kagome, Kikyou and Kouga

The perfect spot for contemplation was a boulder at the edge of a waterfall. Here he could be alone without fighting with Kagome about Kikyou He had just settled down in the sun for a nap when he heard crying from the other side of the boulder. To his surprise he found a familiar red-haired wolf girl. He stood up, walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"I am surprised to see you here and not with Kouga."

"Why are you here?"

"Kagome is driving me crazy about Kikyou. You?"

"Kouga won't give me the time of day because of Kagome."

"Maybe if you did not pressure him. Guys run away when pressured. "

"Why is Kagome so jealous of this Kikyou?"

"Because she thinks I want to be with Kikyou"

"And do you want to be with Kikyou?"

"No"

"Have you ever told Kagome that?"

"No"

"Maybe you told should tell her that you want to be with her and not with Kikyou. Girls like to hear that they are the only one. If Kagome hears you say that she won't encourage Kouga any more."

Ayame stood up started to walk away when Inuyasha hugged her. "Thanks, I needed to talk to someone who was not Kikyou or Kagome."

"Take care. Just concentrate on Kagome and keep away from I will concentrate on keeping Kouga away from Kagome without pressuring him."


	35. Lunacy

Title Lunacy

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Moonstruck Ib4y

Word Count 300

Genre The Lunatic Fringe

Warning Yaoi

Summary Inuyasha is a looney

It was coming back to him now. The full moon hung in the sky spreading its influence. He had never given in before, but Kagome's three year absence had left him depressed and susceptible to the eerie power of the moon.

He remembered howling at it. Running on all fours. Chasing deer with a wolf pack. Carving out huge chunks of raw meat with his canines. Eating till he could eat no more. Running till he could run no more.

His human and demon halves forgotten. For one night he had become the animal that his youkai ancestors had ascended from. The wild dog. The wolf. Bound by nature.

A horrid smell filled his nostrils. The odor of the hated ookami. Nothing smelled ranker than wolf. The cave was filled with the stinking bastards. All piled on top of each other. How disgusting

He discovered that he had an ookami under each arm. Shuddering, he released them, then grabbed them by their shirts and pulled them up to his face " Who the fuck are you?"

The frightened pair trembled having been roused from a peaceful slumber by an angry hanyou.

One of them finally spoke. " We are your mates, Inuyasha. Ginta and Hakkuku."

"Patch hair and Mohawk. Kouga's idiot retainers?."

"That's us."

"Why did you say we were mated?"

"Because you forced yourself on us last night. and marked us."

Suddenly the night came back to him in a rush Inuyasha growled " That's disgusting. How about I just kill you now and we call it even"

"Because we are linked. If we die. You die."

Inuyasha pondered whether death was preferable to being linked for life to two idiots. Finally, he spoke " We will never speak of this again." They readily agreed.


	36. The Point

Title The Point

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Point (Issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Warning None

Summary Inuyasha ponders Sesshoumaru's words after the battle with Shishinki nuyasha stared at his brother until he disappeared from view. What was the point? He thought that Sesshoumaru would appreciate his efforts to fight along side him. Tessaiga had saved Sesshoumaru. His brother should thank him. Instead all he received was scorn.

He had not asked to be born hanyou. Never asked for Tessaiga. He had nothing to do with anything Father had ever done or not done for Sesshoumaru. None of it was his fault. Yet Sesshoumaru blamed him for it. Told him that they would continue to fight until they died.

Why did Sesshoumaru feel that he had to kill him to get back at Father? What would it prove? It would not get him Tessaiga. The sword would never allow it Father was in the grave beyond any retribution that Sesshoumaru could inflict upon him.

All he wanted was a brother. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, Sesshoumaru would rather kill him than acknowledge him as his brother. All over a sword. He suddenly felt very alone. His brother was dead to him.

Kagome wanted to say something to make him feel better, but Sango stopped her. "I understand how he feels. I feel the same way every time Kohaku walks away from me."

Inuyasha looked up when Sango came over. He asked "What is the point of trying any more to be his brother when he just wants to do is kill me?

Sango replied "You keep trying because he is your brother."


	37. Nothing But Trouble

Title Here Come Trouble

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "Trouble defies the law of gravity. It's easier to pick up than to drop" P-prompt #5 (ib4y)

Pairing Inuyasha/Kagome

Genre humor

Word count 483

Warning none

Summary Kagome brings trouble to Inuyasha's life

As regular as clockwork she climbed out of the well. Inuyasha knew that where Kagome went. trouble was sure to follow. The question was why was he following her when he knew that disaster was looming on the horizon as regular as sunrise.

The first time he opened his eyes she was luring the centipede woman to him to kill even though neither knew it at the time. Instead of gaining the Jewel he was shackled to Kagome with a kotodama that allowed her to slam into the earth at her whim.

She ran off from him straight into the carrion crow. Of course he had to save her, but not before it ran off with the Jewel. Instead of bringing down the crow with the bow and arrow she shattered the Jewel into a million pieces forcing him to join her on a shard hunt.

She had run off again only to run into Yura at the well allowing her to escape when so many others were losing their heads While was being skewered because he had lent her his fire rat robe, she managed to avoid being burned to death and kill Yura by crushing her skull.

Just when he thought he was safe she had returned. and Sesshoumaru appeared. A person he had not seen in years just happened to show up looking for his father's tomb. Just his luck or rather Kagome's luck.

Sesshoumaru's appearance was obviously no accident. He was only here because Kagome had awakened him from his sleep. If Sesshoumaru had killed him he would have her to thank. He should have stayed in bed.

Just when they thought they were safe after Sesshoumaru left to find the sword, she insists on going after him. Through dumb luck she pulls the sword and survives Sesshoumaru's dokkasou, but of course the sword won't do anything for him until he promises to protect her.

Even now the sword is worthless when he tries to transform it for himself. It will only transform to protect her from all the stupid things she does as she charges headlong into the fray without any thought to her own safety.

Kagome who always seemed to be able to find trouble no matter how deep it was buried. Trouble defies the law of gravity. It's easier to pick up than to drop. Her reappearance mean that trouble was sure to follow.

He resigned. himself to his fate. Both he and Sesshoumaru had tried to get rid of her. He had been shackled with the kotodama and Sesshoumaru has lost his arm. It seemed that there was no way to rid himself of her.

He would have to put up with her. Since she could not seem to keep out of trouble, he would have to tag along to keep her from getting them both killed before they put the Jewel back together again.


	38. The N Stands for Knowledge

Title The N On Their Helmets Stands for Knowledge

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Knowledge (ib4y)

Word Count 448

Warning no

Summary Inuyasha fails at riding Kagome's bike

This time he would do it. If Kagome could ride the iron cart, surely he could do it. He just needed a running start. He raced toward the bike and jumped on. For a second the bike tottered forward, but then it fell over on top of him.

"I told you he would fail" remarked Myogua pocketing several acorns from Shippou before returning to his view of fuming hanyou trapped beneath the monstrous beast that even he could not tame.

"Maybe if you ran along side the bike and then hopped on maybe you would have the momentum to make it go forward." yelled Shippou.

"What do you know about riding Kagome's iron cart? You are just a little thing that fits in Kagome's basket" yelled a disgruntled Inuyasha now throughly caught in the bicycle.

"At least I haven't failed fifty times to ride Kagome's bike. I have watched how she does it. It really is simple. All she does is push those pedals down"

Inuyasha stared at the pedals. Could it really be that simple? He righted the bike for another attempt. Raising along side the bike, he jumped on when he had it up to jammed his feet into the pedals. The bike braked and he went sailing forward. Well, that did not work.

"Kagome pedals." Said Shippou

"What do you mean?"

"She makes the pedals go up and down. As the pedals turn the wheels turn. It is just a matter of the bike being in sync." Shippoou replied

Shippou turned to Myouga " Do you think he will ever get it?"

Myouga sadly shook his head " I have known the master a long time. Once he fails, he will continue to fail until he finally gives up."

Inuyasha thought about it a while. He had watched Kagome do this a million times. Why was so hard for him? He raced beside the bike again. When he jumped on he began to pump the pedals

The bike began to accelerate faster and faster toward Goshinboku. Inuyasha pancked.

"What do I do?"

" Try braking" yelled Shippou.

"What ?" cried Inuyasha just as he crashed into the sacred tree.

As the dazed hanyou staggered away from the wreck he proclaimed " No one can ride that beast" as Myouga and Shippou rolled their eyes and covered their mouths so Inuaysha could not hear them laugh.

When Kagome returned, she found her bike beside Goshinboku. It appeared battered and bent, but still rideable. As Kagome rode away toward the village, Inuyasha stared after her incredulously. It appeared that Kagome knew something that would be forever beyond his grasp.


	39. Painful Lessons

Title Painful Lessons

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "Experience Teaches Only the Teachable"

Word Count 260

Genre introspection

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha goes to Totosai to learn how to control Dracon-Scale Tessaiga

Inuyasha stared at Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru's words had shaken him to the core. The beast that had almost killed had been dispatched by Sesshoumaru with Tensaiga's new attack. The attack was interesting, but that in itself did not warrant his interest.

Sesshoumaru told them that he did not understand Tessaiga at all. Inuyasha nearly died adding the Dragon-Scale to Tessaiga. He had declared that they were one soul. Yet now doubt had crept into his feeling for the sword. Did he really not understand his soulmate?

He had to go back to the beginning. The only person who was closer to Tessaiga than he was. Totosai had been there when he mastered Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave. He was the person who warned him that he was risking his soul to add the Dragon Scale to Tessaiga, Surely, he would know how to master that attack.

Going to Totosai was always humbling. He had to admit that he was lacking in front of the master. It was a weakness he dare not show to anyone but I Sesshoumaru's words had brought the truth home that he had been hiding from his friends. The mountain would come to him. He must go to the mountain.

Totosai examined the blade. The boy had gained the Dragon Scale attack, but at a very high price. There could only be one reason the boy had come to him. He could not control the attack. Totosai had already secured a teacher, but the boy had to admit what was happening first.

"Show me your hands"


	40. Blah Blah Blah

Title Blah Blah Blah

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt W-9 (ib4y)

Word Count 391

Warning language

Summary Inuyasha is tired of the MOW

In some ways fighting the monster of the week was tedious. They all fought the same way. Talk first and kill later. Even Sesshoumaru wanted to go on and on about how he knew the wind scar,

he could turn into a big dog. The last time he won Sesshoumaru actually became angry which meant his control was lost.

It was all blah, blah, blah I am great. Blah, blah, blah I have such and attacks. Blah, blah, blah you cannot hurt me because. After each attack was repelled the monster would ponderously explain in voluminous detail why that particular attack would not work. Inuyasha would shrug it off and proceed to the next attack.

The monster in front of him was being particularly difficult. Nothing seemed to work since the monster was not solid. Its youki was too huge to absorb safely with dragon scale Tessaiga, but its aura was too weak to turn back on itself with the backlash wave. As he dashed around he considered his options.

Miroku and Sango were having the same difficulties. The jyaki was too strong for the kazaanna to suck in safely. Hiraikotsu slid right through the water based creature. Inuyasha had tried a fire based attack, but the monster was able to reform after each attack. Frankly, he was stumped.

Suddenly, he realized what he had missed. The monster was going on and on about he was going to kill them. The monster had to have a physical head and a mouth. That being the case, he should use Tessaiga with its original intended purpose. Tessaiga after all was a sword that cuts.

He streaked toward the monster's head. The creature laughed in his face. What could a hanyou do to him. He was a daiyoukai who had never been defeated. Kill thousands of humans and hundreds of demons. What could such a weakling do against him.

Tessaiga found a solid spot to cut in the head. The sword sliced the head of the monster clean from its body. It lay stunned for a moment. Inuyasha landed on top of the head.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"You think you have won, hanyou. I have just began to fight."

Inuyasha was tired of the monster. He sliced the head in two with Tessaiga. "Just shut the fuck up"


	41. Better Off Dead

Title Better Off Dead

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Around the Corner (Iyff)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha wonders what is waiting for him next

It seemed like there was a new surprise waiting for him around every corner. Kikyou dead. Kaede an old woman. Himself subjugated by a girl whom Kaede called a reincarnation of Kikyou. The woman who had killed him. The only women he had ever loved. Only this girl had not protected the Jewel She had broken it into a million pieces.

As if that wasn't enough Father's counselor Myouga had shown up bringing up unpleasant memories of the Father he had never known and the Mother who had died so many years ago. He had needed time to sort out his feelings. Instead, he was faced with his Mother being dragged through the heavens by imps.

He was just beginning to accept the idea that she was alive again when the tormentor of his childhood, Sesshoumaru appeared. The person who had made his childhood a living hell. The bastard had the nerve to show his face after all that he had done. It figured that he had been one to drag his mother back from the dead in chains threatening to kill her if Inuyasha did not reveal where the sword was.

He wondered what kami he had offended. People from his past just started appearing out of the blue. Kikyou reincarnated. Myouga. His mother. Now Sesshoumaru. It had all started when that stupid girl woke him. He was better off on the tree. At least there he was dead. Not facing reminders of his miserable life all over again.


	42. Expletive Deleted

Title Expletive Deleted

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG

Prompt Slump (Issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Warning Expletive Deleted

Summary Inuyasha objects to the English adaptation of Inuyasha

Inuyasha stared at VIZ's English translation of Inuyasha. Flipping through the pages which were printed backwards, he discovered Sesshoumaru pulling the black pearl from the wrong eye even though the English translation made it sound right.

What bothered him most was the translation itself. Everything he said was sanitized. No longer could he call Kagome a BLEEP or Sesshoumaru a BLEEP. What the BLEEP In their place were words that made him sound like a Nancy-boy.

Storming into the VIZ's offices in San Francisco, he demanded to see someone in authority about the translation. After much yelling, one of the Japanese executives came out to deal with him.

The first words out of Inuyasha's mouth were " Who the BLEEP are you and what have you done with my character?"

He was quickly shunted off into the executive's office by security where the executive motioned for him to sit down. Inuyasha waved the book at him.

"What the BLEEP is this BLEEP?"

"Lord Inuyasha. What you have read is an English adaptation of the Japanese translation"

"Say what?"

"VIZ prints only sanitized English adaptions. Our market research shows that Americans are not ready for manga filled with bad language. Strictly speaking all the expletives you use are written as the kanji "you" so they are translated correctly"

Inuyasha stormed out of the room Takahashi would hear about this. He could not believe that she let them get away with this BLEEP.

.


	43. A Midsummer's Nightmare

Title A Midsummer's Nightmare

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Drink (Issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Warning Drinking

Summary Inuyasha returns after 3 days to find his friends have gone insane.

They had waited three days for Inuyasha and Kagome to return. When Inuyasha returned without Kagome, Miroku and Sango did not know what to do. Sango proclaimed that she wanted Kagome to witness their marriage and shut herself up in Kaede's hut.

Miroku stormed off to the local inn to drown his sorrows. Rin mistook his words that he was going to town to get some tail and began chasing Shippou around Kaede's hut. Left to his own devices Kohaku reverted to his taijiya days killing melons in the village common with his sickle chain.

The monk complained loudly that Sango would not put out. He had promised her a wedding as soon as they beat Naraku and he was a man of his word.. Inuyasha promised to speak with Sango and tell her that Kagome would want them to be married. Miroku hugged him saying " I love you, man" and promptly vomited on him.

After cleaning himself off, he stumbled over Kaede and Sesshoumaru in bed together. As much as that grossed him out, he would talk to Kaede in the morning about Miroku and Sango. He found Sango drunk After fighting off her attempts to molest him he convinced her that Kagome would not want them to wait to be married.

Climbing Goshinboku, he wished desperately that Kagome was here. She had made him peaceful and calm. He knew that until she returned these foolish mortals would not give him a minute of peace.


	44. If I Were A Rich Man

Title If I Were A Rich Man

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Rich

Word Count 250

Warning mention of character death

Summary Inuyasha dreams of a better day

"Hail to the Lord of the West" They cried.

All bent their knee before their Conqueror. His grandfather, Lord Shimazu who had disowned his mother. Sesshoumaru who had closed his gates to his mother and been a bane of his existence. The Emperor and his generals who had burned his mother's refuge of Kamakura and caused her death.

They were all there. Everyone who had ever hurt him. All the youkai who had hunted him. All the humans who had chased him and stoned him. Once they held his life in their hands. Now he held their fate in his.

He raised his sword and revealed his true nature. No longer a hanyou, he had been transformed into a daiyoukai. Gone were the hated dog ears that marked him as a hanyou. Gone was every trace of his humanity. Everything that had ever caused him shame.

He knew what he had to do. What a Lord would do. He would offer them Justice and Mercy. Something they had never shown to him. His mother hugged him. His father whispered in his ear that he was proud of him.

The rumbling in his stomach awakened him . Whatever had been sniffing around the tree last night was gone. He must go back to the village where the wild dogs and villagers had driven him away from the garbage pile and find food or he would starve. This was his reality. He needed to stop dreaming that things would ever get better.


	45. The Proof Is In the Pudding

Title The Proof is in the Pudding

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Proof (Issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha finds his true love

Inuyasha was driving them crazy. Every day he was either at Kaede's or Sango's trying to get them to make ramen for him.

It was not that they did not sympathize with him. Kagome was gone maybe forever. Ramen was something that reminded him of her. Something of her that he desperately wanted since he could not have her.

The problem was Inuyasha. What they made was never right. The noodles were too soggy. Too stiff. Too flavorless. Nothing they made was good enough for him.

It was not as if they had nothing to do. Kaede was a busy miko. Miroku and Sango were irritated that Inuyasha was interfering with time together as newlyweds.

They breathed a sigh of relief when Miroku talked him into joining him on a youkai extermination. It would be good to have some peace and quiet instead of Inuyasha demanding his ramen every day.

They dreaded the day of his return. Sure enough the moment he got back to Kaede's he asked for ramen. Rin timidly placed a bowl in front of him. To their surprise he smiled and finished it all in one big gulp.

Inuyasha asked who had made the ramen. Kaede scooted Rin forward. There was an awkward silence while the two stared at each other. It was interrupted by Miroku's offhand remark.

"Inuyasha, you should marry that girl."

An ominous rumble was heard from the entrance to the hut. "Half-breed, if you value your life you will stay away from Rin."


	46. Slice and Dice

Title Slice and Dice

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Slice (Issekiwa)

Word Count 248

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha examines his fighting strategies

In battle it was always hard to remember the lessons that you had been taught. The confusion, the noise, the smoke. In an instant all your carefully laid plans just faded away in the mist and you muddled through as best you could under the circumstances.

The voices screamed at him " Stop. Thrust. Turn Block" "You do not understand Tessaiga at all." " Tessaiga is a sword that cuts." " Too Slow, Inuyasha" "Usually you just charge blindly at me." "Don't forget that the Windscar will not penetrate his shield." "Watch out"

So many voices. So many monsters. So many attacks. Sorting through all the useless information, he had collected over the years of fighting. In some ways it had been simpler when it was just him against the world.

Fighting only when necessary. Knowing when the opponent was too great. Knowing when to retreat. Knowing that any wound might be fatal. Then he had not hesitated to use sneak attack Whatever was necessary to survive.

Now he fought for more than mere survival. He fought for life with Kagome Peace for Kikyou. Revenge against Naraku. To banish the Jewel from this world. To save Kohaku and Miroku for Sango. To save Sango from herself.

It all jumbled in his head. preventing him from doing what he really wanted to do. In the good old days it was simply kill or be killed. No motivation but survival. Killing without any hesitation or regret. Those were the days.


	47. Shotsuki Meinchi

Title Shotsuki Meinichi

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt I-14 (ib4y)

Word Count 495

Genre Hurt/Comfort

Warning mention of character death

Summary Kaede and Inuyasha go to Kikyou's shrine for Shotsuki Meinichi (Death Anniversary)

Inuyasha stood with Kaede beside the grave. He had been here so many times with her since the revival of Kikyou, but it was still strange to be here after watching her ascend.

He looked to Kaede to give him guidance. Kaede had been coming here to the grave ever since Kikyou's death. She would surely know the right words to say.

Today Kaede seemed too overwrought with emotion. For fifty years she had accepted her sister's death. Then overnight her sister had returned.

Inuyasha knew that despite her desire to see her sister again Kaede had suffered the most from her sister's return. He had seen it in her face every time they talked about Kikyou.

They sparred over Kikyou. He selfishly did not want to lose Kikyou even though he knew that she was suffering in her present form. Kaede wished Kikyou only peace which she could not have so long as she walked the earth.

Their last conversation about Kikyou had been after her death. They held it not at the grave, but in Kaede's hut. For the first time since Kikyou's resurrection, they were finally at peace.

Now a year later they stood side by side at Kikyou's shrine. They knew that Kikyou's body and soul had left this world, all that remained was the shrine which had been erected fifty years ago.

Kagome had told them of the tradition of visiting the grave of a loved one on the anniversary of their death in her own time. Kaede and Miroku both were amazed that the traditions of grave side visits had not changed in five hundred years.,

Kaede and Inuyasha were not here to honor some tradition. They were here to remember the woman that they both loved. The woman Kaede loving called "Our Kikyou"

The flowers, food and incense that they brought to the shrine seemed meaningless today. Even the prayers said by Kaede while Inuyasha cleaned the shrine had not helped.

The silence must be broken. They must be able to speak about the woman they loved to clear the air. Only then could they go on with their lives

They decided to tell each other things they remembered about Kikyou. Kaede would always remember how beautiful she looked when she put on the lipstick that Inuyasha had given her.

Inuyasha hesitated. Finally, he simply said. " I will always remember the smile she gave me right before she died. It was the first time I had seen her smile."

"Why was she smiling?"

"Because she had become an ordinary woman. She said that it did not matter that I could not save her. I came for her and that was good enough:"

Kaede took Inuyasha hand in hers. Services for the dead were not really for the dead. Kikyou was beyond their help. The service was for the living.. They might not have "Our Kikyou" any more but by remembering her she would always be in their hearts.


	48. The Guide to TwoTiming

Title The Guide to Two-Timing

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Pick and Choose (issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Warning violence

Summary Words of wisdom from Miroku

Inuyasha sputtered. Kagome had nearly buried him. He still could not figure out what he had done wrong. Mrioku loomed over him. Miroku had once advised him when he asked if he could not have both Kagome and Kikyou. Maybe he could tell him what to do

"Miroku, what did I do wrong? Kagome told me that I could check on Kikyou and make sure that she was still OK, but Kikyou was gone. Kagome sits me because I could not tell her what Kikyou said I don't understand"

"Remember I told you that if you were going to keep both Kikyou and Kagome, you were going to have make sure that neither knew about the other"

"Yes, but Kagome knew that I went to see Kikyou before. Since she was upset about me going to see Kikyou without her knowledge, I figured I needed her blessing before I went to see her now."

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the head " Inuyasha, Inuyasha. It is never OK with a woman to see another woman whether they know you are going or not. If I were going to see the village women, I would never tell Sango. What she did not know would not hurt her or me."

Just then Hiraikotsu came down on Miroku's head. He fell into dirt beside Inuyasha. Sango bent down to retrieve her weapon and paused to speak to Inuyasha " Don't believe a word he says. Seeing other women is painful to all of us."


	49. Cold As Ice

Title Cold as Ice

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Cold (inuyasha fanfic)

Rating M

Word Count 250

AU

Warning Sex and Violence

Summary Inuyasha is a vampire hunter who finds himself attracted to female vampires

"Kagome," he screamed. He was close. So close. The things he risked for a few minutes of bliss. Her fangs were at his throat poised to enter his veins. In a minute he would be dead. Not a way for a fearless vampire hunter to die.

Just as it seemed he was about to die, the woman in his arms vanished in a scattering of sparkling dust. Too bad she couldn't have waited another minute to die. Poised over him was his brother, Sesshoumaru a stake in his hand.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I owe you big time. You saved me"

"Inuyasha, you idiot. How many times have I had to pull your ass out of the fire? Five female vampires in the last week. Not very good for a vampire hunter to be taken in by the wiles of a female vampire"

Inuyasha counted. Kikyou on Monday. Sango on Tuesday. Ayame on Wednesday. Abi on Thursday. And now Kagome.

"They are just so hard to resist. Everyone of them beautiful beyond compare. Sex with them is to die for."

"That is your problem, Inuyasha. They wanted your blood, not you. They were just using sex to lure you in. If I had not killed them, you would dead."

Inuyasha sighed. This was so hard " Thank you, Sesshoumaru. You think I should cancel my date with Yura on Saturday?."

Sesshoumaru grinned, his fangs flashing in the moonlight "Never forget, little brother. Only I am entitled to kill you."


	50. Dark Knight

Title Dark Knight

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Dark Night

Word Count 215

Warning language

Summary Souta tries to be a hero

"Let them go"

The gang beating up school children whirled as one to gaze upon the figure dressed in red. They started to laugh when they saw the cat ears perched atop the long white haired wig. Their laughter only angered the man who charged forward sword in hand.

They pulled their weapons and prepared to teach this cosplayer a lesson when suddenly behind them they felt an aura which could only belong to a demon. They broke and ran in terror from the death which stalked them.

Souta ran up to the terrified children when he felt a whack to the top of his head. Turning in pain he gasped when he found himself pulled up face to face with an older Inuyasha. This was not the young boy he knew but one who had weathered five hundred years.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing. You could have got yourself killed?"

Souta shivered " I was trying to be you I was trying to protect people like you did"

Inuyasha sighed "You have a responsibility to your mother and grandfather. Those are people you need to protect Kagome would never forgive me if anything happened to you. Let's get you home before your mother begins to worry about you."


	51. Well Met In Kamakura

Title Well Met In Kamakura

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Before You Go (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 371

Warning none

Summary An encounter between the young Inuyasha, Izayoi and Sesshoumaru

A/N Somewhat similar to the first encounter in Kamakura in Entangled, but here Sesshoumaru is not in love with Izayoi

She was frantic with worry. No one had seen him since breakfast. He might be nearly indestructible in his fire rat robe ,but she had many enemies from whom she could not protect him

She was still barred from her home. Her father had issued the ban against her when it was discovered that she was with child by the Inu no Taisho. Setsuma still blamed her for Takemaru's death. Sesshoumaru for his father's death and the Lady for her mate's death.

Luckily for her, her grandmother in Kamakura had been willing to take her in. Otherwise, she would have not have survived with all the doors in Kyushu closed to her, a princess alone with a new born. Hunted and hated by all.

She was a hidden princess. Cloistered in her grandmother's palace. So long as her presence was a secret her grandmother did not have to inform the Regency of her presence. Only by being hidden could she keep him safe.

The shoji screen slid open. In stepped last person she would have expected to see in Kamakura holding Inuyasha who was grinning from ear to ear. Sesshoumaru handed him to her

"Are you missing something,Princess?"

Izayoi bowed to Sesshoumaru not wanting to show the fear in her eyes. " Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru for returning my son to me."

He looked at her coldly " Princess. You should be more careful with that which is precious to you. Others might not be so generous to you as I have been."

Izayoi continued to bow not sure how to reply. " I will remember your kindness, Lord Sesshoumaru. Is there anything I can do to repay you for what you have done?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. " Hn. I have given you back your son's life.. Nothing you could offer me could ever replace the life of a loved one "

Izayoi nodded dumbly and did not raise her eyes until he had left. She did not know what prompted this compassion on Sesshoumaru's behalf. He had never shown any kindness to her before. Given a second chance with Inuyasha, she would take full advantage of Sesshoumari'ss generosity. .

"Inuyasha, I think it is time I told you about your father"


	52. Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost

Title Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Wander (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 500

Crossover Inuyasha/Ranma 1/2

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha gets lost in the rain and runs into Ranma and Ryouga

Splash Splash was the only sound Inuyasha as he forged on headlong through the pouring rain. The rain was a blanket of fog which completed obscured his vision. He had been forced to bounce from building to building and ride the trains in order to avoid collision with cars and low flying planes.

Finally, even he could not continue. The rain was falling in sheets creating a waterfall blocking everything from his view. He would have to stop somewhere and wait out the downpour. All this would not be necessary if Kagome had come back when she promised. Three days. Three days she had promised.

He should have waited at the Shrine. Kagome's mother always had ramen for him to eat while he waited for Kagome. Today, she had handed him money and told him to pick up Kagome at school since they were out of ramen. He could not refuse Mrs. Higurashi anything least of all when the prize at the end of the quest was ramen.

That had been hours ago. He had to admit that he was lost. Maybe when the rain stopped he could find his bearings again. As he landed, the sun came out. He found himself in open field. When the clouds parted, he saw a little red-haired girl dressed in a red top holding a small black pig with a bow around its neck. The girl was choking the pig to try to force it to release her fingers.

He approached gingerly not sure whether these persons were friend or foe. Kagome must have made it made it home already. So much for his ramen. The sooner he made it back to the Sunset Shrine the better before Kagome had a cow. .

"Keh, Do you know where the Sunset Shrine is?

The girl shook her head and with an evil grin pointed to the pig. " Maybe Pchan can find it for you. Pigs are supposed to have good noses. You can follow us to the Tendo dojo in the Nenma District of Tokyo."

Inuyasha looked doubtful but offered the girl his back. They were certainly no heavier than Kagome and Shippou. The Tendos fed him, gave him directions and sent him on his way promising to let Mrs. Higurashi know that he was on the way. When he arrived, Kagome was angry having walked home in the rain after waiting for him for hours. Osuwaris were the least of his problems after she finished with him.

Ranma wondered what spring the dog boy had crawled out of. Probably, the Spring of the Drowned Boy and his Dog. No matter he would probably never see him again. Unlike, Ryouga who would get lost and show at the same vacant lot again. If they had only fought that day so many years ago, he would not be a girl and Ryouga would not be a pig, but unless they could find the Spring of the Drowned Man, that was all water under the bridge.


	53. Bring Out Your Dead

Title Bring Out Your Dead

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Berry or Bury (Issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Warning Death

Summary Inuyasha digs graves

Inuyasha leaned on his shovel. He was tired of being a grave digger. Human graves were something he had assiduously avoided since his mother had been buried more than two hundred years ago. Now corpses were everywhere in the villages they visited in their quest to kill Naraku.

Then it had meant that only person in the world who loved and cared for him was gone forever. He had not believed she was truly gone until they tossed her into the hole without ceremony as if they were burying an animal. If he had not carved a headstone using his claws, it would have been unmarked to this day.

The others insisted on burying the dead. People none of them knew, but people nonetheless. He could understand Miroku. Miroku was a Buddhist monk whose religion presided over funerals in Japan. Kagome came from a shrine family. The shrine honored the ancestors who watched over the living and protected. There had been no one to watch over him.

Now he was expected to bury the victims of Kouga, Kohaku and Naraku. People killed because they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Killed for a jewel that he had desired but one which brought nothing but death and destruction. He could only hope that by killing Naraku that he would stop having to dig mass graves for innocents, but he had seen enough in the last two hundred years to actually believe that was true.


	54. Family Game Night

Title Family Game Night

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Sleepless Nights

Word Count 500

Warning none

Summary The Inu-tachi turn the night of the new moon into a night to remember

The families assembled at Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut on the night of the new moon for food and fun. It began before Kagome returned to Sengoku Jidai. A time when they all huddled together in Kaede's hut after Naraku's defeat. Before Miroku built Sango a house. Before Shippou began leaving for training.

The hut had been crowded then. It was amazing that Inuyasha, Rin, Shippou, Miroku, Sango and Kaede were all able to fit into the tiny hut. They huddled together because they knew that of nights it was this night that Inuyasha did not want to be alone. Kagome had been with him for the past year every new moon night. Since she could not be with him, they would have to be with him. They were his friends, where else would they be

The tradition continued even though Miroku and Sango moved into their own house and Shippou went to school. It continued when the twins came and boys went out on the road to hunt youkai. The event took on a life of its own. With the arrival of the twins, the event moved to Miroku and Sango new hut. A house warming gift of food for the newlyweds by Kaede became a meal served in the dark of night. .

When the children arrived, it was only a matter of time that they had to be included. At first it was only a matter of making sure that they slept through the night. Later as they grew, it became necessary to include them in the night's festivities. Miroku would tell stories. Shippou would do magic tricks. Kaede's games intrigued them the most. She seemed to have a gift for entertaining children.

It was only natural that Kagome should be included in the fun and games when she returned after three years. The first month surprised her. She thought she and Inuyasha would huddle together for the night as they had done during the quest. Instead, she found herself in the middle of a festival type atmosphere.

With the addition of more children to Miroku and Sango's family and Sakura and Souta to Inuyasha and Kagome's family, the night had taken on a festive atmosphere. Gone was the fear and anxiety that Inuyasha experienced. It was replaced by food and fun. Everyone looked forward to it. Inuyasha and Miroku planned their youkai exterminations so that they ended in time for them to return.

The highlight of the night was the Kagome, Kagome game. Kagome would sit in the center of the hut as the children surrounded her chanting the familiar phrases of that game which had plagued her so many years ago. Now it meant that part of home and family had been brought to the Sengoku Jidai. The new moon nights would be a part of them even after the children were grown because Kagome would treasure these memories and lock them away in special place in her heart.


	55. Once More Into the Breach

Title Once More Into the Breach

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Once More Into the Breach (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 454

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha faces death head on

Inuyasha stood frozen. He felt like an idiot. Totosai promised to fix his sword. Now he could not even lift it. Sesshoumaru with his new sword swept it aside as if the great Tessaiga was a piece of kindling.

It took all his strength merely to block Sesshoumaru's blade. If he picked it up again, he would surely die. Eventually Sesshoumaru would get passed his guard. Then it would be all over. Sesshoumaru would kill him in an instant.

In his last three fights Sesshoumaru did not have a sword. Tessaiga had taken his arm in the first fight. He had survived by taking back Tessaiga in the second fight. In the third fight he had found the Windscar just in time.

No wonder Sesshoumaru went out and found himself a sword. A very powerful sword that would have killed him if the possessed sword smith had not been killed by his own sword.

He would not be so lucky with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was already the master of the sword. He had seen Sesshoumaru handle Tessaiga with practiced ease. He had no doubt that Sesshoumaru knew exactly what his new sword was capable of

He looked to his friends. If they made any move to intervene, Sesshoumaru would kill them. Totosai could stop him, but he just stood there with his hands folded. Whatever happened do or die it was up to him.

One way or another this was going to end and it was going to end now. He could not be continually looking over his shoulder for Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha hated not having Tessaiga, but at the moment it was worse than useless to him. His claws might not be able to harm Sesshoumaru. At the moment they were all he had to defend himself.

He roused himself. Sesshoumaru was going to kill him at the very least, but if he sat here doing nothing he would die anyway. Better to go down fighting.

What the worst Sesshoumaru could do to him? Kill him Better to die on his feet than simply sitting around waiting for death.

He knew his chances were not good. Sesshoumaru would probably kill him before he reached him.. It wasn't that he was not afraid. He was terrified

Being afraid and knowing he was about to die never stopped him before. It was his elan. Part of who he was For so many years, his bravado had allowed him to survive. It was too late to change who he was now. He charged. at his brother. Claws ready Once more into the breach


	56. The Chicken or the Egg

Title The Chicken or the Egg

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Never Say Die

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary There is honor among thieves

The farmer was frustrated. Every morning his wife went out to collect the eggs. For the last week no eggs. Something or someone was collecting the eggs in the middle of the night. Something that did not wake up the hens, the dog or any member of his household.

The thief would have to be stopped. Whether man or beast poaching on a man's livelihood was too much. The farmer devised a trap. To bait the trap he set out one of the hens. Surely, the culprit could not resist the lure of a hen.

Inuyasha stared at the hen. The trap was obvious. The hen was tempting. He had not eaten fresh meat in some time. The eggs kept him from starving. With the hen he could have all the eggs he wanted without worrying about getting caught stealing them.

He looked again at the hen. If he took the hen, the farmer might starve to death. He knew hanger and what it could drive a man to do. As much as he wanted the hen, he could not in conscience take it and leave the farmer and his family to starve.

The next morning the farmer found the trap empty except for a note saying that the hen had been returned to its roost. ,The farmer swore. Then he realized he was lucky. The thief could have taken all the hens and left him to starve. The thief had honor. He would not begrudge him a few eggs.


	57. Too Bizarre to Live

Title Too Bizarre to Live

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Unnatural (ib4y2)

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Jakotsu draws a strong reaction from Inuyasha

From the moment Inuyasha saw Jakotsu, he knew that there was something strange about the guy. When the smoke cleared there he sat dressed in a woman's kimono starring down the barrel of a gun. The fact that he was surrounded by dead soldiers made the situation even more bizarre. None of the warriors had even been able to approach.

When Jakotsu opened his mouth, Inuyasha knew that this man was something he had never seen before. One would have expected threats from someone who had just killed a troop of soldiers. Instead, his voice matched his dress. Not only did he look like a woman. He sounded like a woman

His words completed the weird picture. His voice was that of a young girl. The fluoridates prattle directed toward Inuyasha was almost obscene. It made Inuyasha stop in his tracks. He had fought many people, but never a woman or at least a man who looked like a could not figure out what to make of Jakotsu.

A man dressed like a woman. Deadly. Dead from the smell of him. Yet he spoke as if he was some love smitten school girl. It was only when Jakotsu turned her admiring words to Miroku that Inuyasha decided that whatever the person in front of him was he had no problem with Miroku removing him with his wind tunnel. A cold blooded killer who openly flirted with every man he met was too much even for Inuyasha.


End file.
